A Change of Heart
by awesome all the time
Summary: CompleteHS fic:Yunas the unnoticed girl, Tidus is the popular hot jock. Will opposites attract? Will someone come between them? pairings: TidusYuna WakkaLulu PaineBaralai & SquallRikku
1. Ch 1: Ready, Set, DUEL!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the FF characters. They belong to Square Enix. 

**A/N:** This is my first FF story so hopefully it's good. I want to send thanks to my editor: Sahrah Marmalade-Leonhart. Please read and review.

**E/N (editor's note):** I feel thanked! I hope you don't mind; I put editor's notes in. Hehe. Sahrah here! Enjoy the story!

_A Change of Heart _**

* * *

Chapter 1**

**(Yuna's POV)**

_Beep, beep, beep…_ I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock and brought the covers over my head. Urgh! Today was the first day of school, just another year of being tortured by Dona Green and her friends. The bedroom door squeaked open, and I heard Rikku come bouncing in.

"Wake up, Yunie; it's time to get ready for school!" she cried gleefully. I moaned and pulled my pillow over my head. Rikku sighed and threw the covers off of my body, letting the cold air hit me.

"Rikku!" I yelled.

"Come on Yuna; I already picked out your clothes for you, all you have to do is get in the shower," Rikku said, and danced out of the room. I sighed and got out of bed, I dreaded seeing what she picked out for me. Rikku was my Al Bhed cousin who was 17, and a senior in high school. She is always hyper and cheerful. She could make anyone smile if she wanted to; yet, she had a feisty side to her too. She was just…Rikku.

I got in the shower and let the hot water relax me. I washed my hair and got out. As I was finishing up blow-drying my hair, Lulu came up and helped me with my braid (her hair is like the way it was in ffx-2). She tied a simple white ribbon at the end and went back to her room to finish getting ready. Lulu has been my best friend for like ever. She is strong minded, stubborn, and a take charge type of person; in other words she was bossy. There were some times where she was really sweet and caring too though. She was 18, a senior in high school, had porcelain like skin, black long hair; she wore purple lipstick, and usually always had on something black; she was a black mage.

I walked out of the bathroom that was connected to my room and went over to the closet. There was a short blue denim skirt, a white V-neck shirt with a pink tank top underneath, and a pair of white sandals to go with it sitting out, waiting for me. I guess it could be worse. I dressed quickly and looked at myself in the mirror; I had to admit, I looked pretty good, but as I looked at the clock I realized that I didn't have to time to do anything more with myself; we were leaving in a few minutes. I grabbed my bag and stuffed my books in it.

"Come _on_, Yunie, or we'll leave with out you," Rikku yelled from downstairs. I quickly threw my backpack over my shoulder, grabbed my purse, and ran out to the car.

"Finally," Lulu complained as I got in the back seat.

"Just go," I said to her. She nodded and drove away from our home.

As she drove, I thought about all of the things that I was going to have to deal with again. All of the pain and sadness that I wish I could just leave behind and all of the people that brought it all back.

My parents had died when I was around 4 or 5 and left me with my Al Bhed uncle, Cid, and cousin, Rikku. In the middle of our sophomore year, Lulu had invited Rikku and me to move in with her. We both wanted our freedom from Uncle Cid, so we agreed.

Lulu lived in a nice, two story house that had many rooms and was like ten minutes from the school. We were all going back to school as seniors this year, and couldn't wait until high school was over.

There were, of course, your typical geeks and in between people that went there. Then there were the popular people. Dona and her friends were the cheerleaders who picked on everyone they could and wore the shortest and skimpiest clothes you could find.

Then came the jocks; most of them were cocky jerks that just partied all of the time, including Wakka Auroch and Tidus Alamsy, who was the team's best player. Then there were the people who weren't really popular but weren't exactly geeks either; they were just… tough.

Squall and Paine Leonhart were some of those people. They were siblings, both at the age of 18 and were seniors, looked a lot alike, and were very quiet. No one dared to mess with them. Paine was a good friend of ours, though. She was quiet and nice most of the time, but always had a mean side to her. She always hung out with us for some reason and stood up for me when Dona came around. Paine usually only warmed up to me and really ever talked when she talked with me.

She was tall, had short, gray-like hair, and had burgundy eyes. Squall was quiet and kind of cold hearted. He never really showed any emotion or talked to any one; but he did seem to hang out with Tidus and Wakka. I internally sighed at the thought of school again and wished it were over.

**(Tidus's POV)**

I wondered why my alarm clock hadn't gone off and decided to see what time it was. I turned to my dresser and saw that it was 7:50! Crap, school starts in 10 minutes! I couldn't be late on the first day. I jumped out of bed and went straight to my closet; I wasn't going to have time to take a shower. I grabbed the first things my hands could touch. I ended up picking out a white shirt and a pair of jeans. I brushed my hair, grabbed my bag and got in my car.

**(Yuna's POV)**

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of Rikku squealing as we came into view of the school. I rolled my eyes and could see Lulu doing the same in the rear view mirror.

We finally found a parking spot and got out of the car. As I was adjusting my bag, I saw a black car pull up beside us. Squall got out of the driver's seat and Paine got out of the passenger's. I smiled at Paine and looked over at Squall, but of course, he showed no emotion at all.

When I looked at Rikku, I noticed that she was staring at Squall and had a distant look in her eyes. I giggled, knowing that Rikku had had a crush on Squall for like ever.

Squall was tall and very muscular. He had dark brown hair that fell onto his piercing blue eyes and there was a scar that went from under his left eye to across the bridge of his nose and onto his forehead a little. He had a mysterious look to him and never really opened up to anyone. You rarely saw him smile; he mostly just frowned. Today he was wearing his normal outfit: a tight black shirt, a pair of baggy black pants and 4 or 5 belts.

As Paine came over to us and Squall started walking away, I saw him look at Rikku from the corner of his eye and smirk when he saw her staring at him. I quickly nudged her in the arm and she got out of her dream like state and started blushing furiously.

"Well I'm going to my locker, are you guys coming?" Lulu asked with an amused look on her face. We nodded and followed her.

**(Squall's POV)**

Paine and I pulled up next to her friends Lulu, Yuna, and Rikku. As I got out I noticed that the hyper Al Bhed one, Rikku, was looking at me. She was tall, skinny but strong, tan, and feisty. She had really big green eyes that had swirls in them and had blonde hair that was up with small braids hanging down.

Today she was wearing a pair of tight, really short khaki shorts and a tight orange tank top. She looked pretty hot. Paine walked over to Yuna as I walked towards the school. As I was leaving I noticed that Rikku was still staring at me. I couldn't help but smirk at her. Yuna nudged her in the arm and she quickly looked away blushing. Yuna giggled, Paine rolled her eyes and Lulu had an amused look on her face. I just shock my head and walked towards the school.

**(Yuna's POV) **

We reached our lockers quickly; we had had the same lockers since the beginning of high school and luckily, ours were close to each other. I reached for my lock and put in the combination. I put some of my books away and went over to Rikku's locker when I was done. As I was walking to hers I saw Tidus walking down the hall towards me. He was wearing this tight, white t-shirt that totally hugged his abs and a pair of baggy jeans.

His blonde hair was kind of long and messy; it stopped at his eyes and bounced whenever he walked. He was naturally tanned and had a well-built body. His smile was perfect and had an effect over most girls. But what had the most effect over me were his eyes.

They were an ocean blue color and had a certain sparkle to them. It's like they were a deep pool of ocean that I could get lost in for—wait, what am I thinking? This is Tidus. I shouldn't be thinking this way about him. I just shock my head and tried to ignore him as we got closer to each other, but I was unsuccessful. I ended up glancing up and at him and me immediately regretted it. I saw his blue eyes meet my blue and green ones and got lost in them just like I thought I would.

His stare made my stomach do flips, and my heart sped up. I swear; it was beating so loud that he could hear it. I could feel heat creep onto my checks and tried to tear my eyes away from his. I saw him smile at me as we came side by side and was finally able to look away from him. I could feel my face was really hot now and wished that I wasn't so close to Rikku's locker already cause she was going to start asking questions when she saw me.

When I felt that it was safe to look at him again, I saw that he was already at his locker with none other than Dona. All thoughts of him that came to my mind when he just looked at me disappeared and were replaced with the same ones I had of him before: that he was just a cocky jerk that thought of nothing except girls. How could I even think about Tidus like that; how could I let the thought of him make me blush? I just shook my head trying to get ride of these thoughts and got ready to put on a smile for when I reached Rikku.

**(Tidus's POV)**

It didn't take me too long to get there so I had enough time to get to my locker. As I was walking, I saw Yuna Lesca walking down the hall towards me. She looked at me for a moment and then shook her head and looked down. I frowned and wondered why she did that.

A few seconds later she looked up at me and starred into my eyes. I couldn't look away from her. Her eyes were so beautiful; one of them was like a forest green color and the other was a sky blue. They were amazing. I couldn't take my eyes away from hers.

Her cheeks started turning a little pink, and when I smiled at her, they turned red. She looked away from me then and walked a little faster. I'd never really noticed Yuna before. She had short brown hair that had one long braid cascading down her back. Her eyes were soft and sweet and her smile would make anyone smile back.

Today, she was wearing this short denim skirt, a white shirt with a pink undershirt and white flip-flops. She didn't load up on the make up like most girls; she was already beautiful and didn't need it. Natural beauty.

She was always quiet and mostly just hung out with her cousin, Paine and Lulu but there were a lot of people that liked her. She was nice and caring. She kept to herself most of the time, unlike someone I unfortunately knew.

I got to my locker, and when I was opening it, Dona walked up. I almost turned around and ran, but I needed my book for class.

"Tidus!" Dona exclaimed. I didn't look at her; I just kept putting books in my locker and getting some out.

"What do you want, Dona?" I asked her, not exactly nicely. I shut my locker and saw her giving me a puppy dog look. I just rolled my eyes.

"Is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend?" she asked. Why did she automatically think that she was my girlfriend?

"You're not my girlfriend Dona, so just leave me alone," I told her and started walking away.

"What do you mean 'I'm not your girlfriend'"? She asked all mad. I almost started laughing; what does she think I mean? How stupid can you be?

I didn't even bother turning around; I just looked over my shoulder and said, "Exactly what I said, you're not my girlfriend and I don't like you, so stop acting like it." She practically screamed at that. Wakka came up to me and nodded towards Dona; I just shook my head and asked for his schedule.

Wakka has been my best friend throughout all of high school; we were both seniors now. He was somewhat slow but was still a good guy. He had fire red hair that stuck straight up and kind of curved around at the top. He was really tan and loved Blitzball like me but wasn't as good. When we first met we immediately got close.

Squall, our other buddy, is a little different. He was more into his Gunblade than Blitzball, and never really talked to anyone except us. Why, I do not know, and I really don't think he does either.

I checked his classes and found out that I had science with him, swordsmanship with Squall, and since I was on the Blitzball team, me and Wakka had practice third period, Literature with both of them, Lunch, Art alone, English with both, and math with Squall.

**(Yuna's POV) **

Paine was already there with Rikku, and it looked like Rikku was annoying Paine.

"You are losing Respect Points, Rikku, say anything else and you'll be in the negatives," Paine warned. Rikku gasped and started pouting.

"But that's not fair! Aww! Come on, Paine!" Rikku begged. Paine had a little bit of an amused look in her eyes, but just asked to see my schedule.

Rikku immediately cheered up and gave her schedule to Paine, too. I had History with Rikku and Paine, Swordsmanship with Paine, Art with Lulu, Literature with everyone, Lunch, Singing alone, English with everyone, and Math with everyone.

The bell rang and we headed towards our class. I couldn't wait for sword class, 'cause Paine and I usually battle against each other at her house to test my skills, but what she doesn't know is that I've been practicing without her too.

History was boring; all we did was go over the 'class rules'.

Finally the bell rang. I waved bye to Rikku as she headed off towards her next class and Paine and I went to Swordsmanship. When we entered the gym, we saw that the boys were sitting one side of the bleachers and the few girls that were there were sitting on the other side. I looked at Paine, but she just shrugged and headed for the bleachers with me close behind her.

As we sat down, I looked at the group of people here and noticed that Squall, of course, was here, I kind of figured that he would be, but I also saw that Tidus was with him. Squall was saying something to Tidus and didn't even notice that we had come in. What was he doing here? I didn't think he was into this kind of thing. As if he knew that someone was starring at him, he stopped talking with Squall and started looking around the room.

I quickly looked away from him and at Paine. She must have been watching me, 'cause she had an eyebrow raised, but also a questioning look on her face. Her eyes flashed in their direction and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I dared to take a look and see what was going on and wished that I hadn't.

Both Tidus and Squall were now turned in our direction. Tidus was looking at me while Squall was looking at Paine but when he saw me turn around he looked at me and then at Tidus and smirked for the second time today. Tidus asked Squall something, never taking his eyes off of mine. Squall looked at Paine for a moment then started talking to Tidus again. His eyes lingered on me for a while longer but I looked away before Paine and Squall could start thinking something was up between us. When I looked back at Paine, I could see that she already thought that.

**(Tidus's POV)**

Science was so boring, the teacher was so afraid of the students that we all just talked the whole time. The bell finally rang and I headed towards the gym for sword class. Of course, Squall was already there. I went over and sat down on the bleachers next to him.

"What's up, Squall?" I asked him. He just looked at me.

"What happened with you and Dona?" he asked. I just scowled at his remark and looked away. I looked around the room at all of the people that had signed up and noticed that there were hardly any girls.

As I scanned the girl's side of the room, I saw Paine and Yuna. Yuna was looking this way but when she saw me she turned back to Paine. Paine looked at her for a moment than looked back towards us. Squall must have noticed them also because I saw him looking, too.

"I kind of figured that Paine would take this class but…Yuna?" I asked Squall not taking my eyes away from her, who was now looking at me again.

"She and Paine do this all of the time at my house, like you and I do on the weekends. Except, she's over like three times a week or so. She's actually quite good," Squall said.

I almost laughed. Yuna? Good with a sword? This time I turned away from her and looked at him. He just shook his head and pointed at our teacher coming through one of the gym doors.

**(Yuna's POV)**

Just then our teacher walked in, and I saw that it was Sir Auron.

"Good morning, class. As some of you may know, I am Sir Auron, and I will be your teacher. Now today, I would like to have some volunteers to come up here a show us what they can do. Do I have any?" Paine and I immediately raised our hands, as did Squall and Tidus. Everyone looked at us, some with amusement and others with doubt.

Auron looked at Paine and me and raised an eyebrow, then copied to movement towards the boys.

"Hmm… this might be interesting. Let's have a battle with…Yuna against Tidus, and Paine against Squall. The winners will battle each other."

Paine and Squall must have both found it amusing that Tidus would be against me and they would be against each other. I had really hoped to fight against Paine, but I guess I'd just have to make sure that I won. Hopefully Paine would win against her brother but that fight was going to be a very tough battle because Squall was really good with a sword, and even better with his Gunblade.

I hope that I don't have to fight him. I looked at Tidus and saw that he was smiling, he probably thought that this was going to be an easy win for him since I was a girl; well, he'd better not cut me any slack because he's going down!

I turned to Paine and said, "You'd better win, because I don't want to fight Squall!"

She looked at me and asked, "And what makes you think that Tidus isn't going to beat you?" I almost burst out laughing but restrained myself and just smiled.

"You may go and get ready. I will call you in five minutes," Auron continued. Paine and I walked down the bleachers and headed towards the girls' locker room. We both changed into our Warrior dresspheres (the ones that they wear in ffx-2) and got our weapons ready.

Five minutes later, a bell sounded, and we walked out of the lockers and headed towards the center of the gym where Auron was.

Once we were there he started going over the rules.

"Both battles get one half of the gym floor; the white lines indicate your boundaries. Now you are to disarm your opponent, and to disarm only," he declared as he looked at both of the teams. He nodded and continued, "Okay, please take your marks and get ready."

We all headed to our half of the gym and stood across from each other. Auron looked at both battle areas and then blew the whistle. Immediately I heard clanking of swords behind us and knew that Squall and Paine were already fighting. Tidus looked at the other team and wasn't focusing on me so I took this opportunity to make my move. He obviously wasn't expecting it, because he barely raised his sword in time to block mine.

He looked at me with disbelief in his eyes like he couldn't believe that I was actually going to do that, or that I had this much strength. I smirked and pushed my sword against his. His cocky attitude and doubt in me disappeared and he was now fighting with more strength.

We exchanged many blocks and hits, and as my strength was wearing down, I could tell that his was too. I swung at him but he blocked it, causing our swords to get entangled, which brought our bodies very close together.

I waited until I felt that he let his guard down for just a second, brought all of the strength that I could surface and knocked the sword out of his hand. It flew only a few meters from us, and I had hoped that Auron would have seen that I had disarmed him, but he was watching the other battle.

**(Tidus's POV)**

I was surprised by the speed and strength that Yuna attacked me with. Squall wasn't joking when he said that she was good. The more she threw at me, the more I did in response. I was getting tired quickly, and so was she, but she kept going. What was it that drove and motivated her?

She threw another hit at me, but I blocked it and entangled our swords together. I pushed a little, which made her sword go upward and brought her body closer to mine. My arm was shaking because it was so sore and I knew that I wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. Before I could even blink she had knocked my sword out of my hands with such force that it pushed me backwards. The sword went flying to the floor a few meters from us and I saw Yuna look towards Auron, but he wasn't looking at us.

**(Yuna's POV) **

Tidus slowly started backing up towards his sword, but I decided to get to it first. It wasn't too far from me, so I somersaulted toward it with my sword in my right hand. Before my left one could reach the floor I grabbed the handle of his sword, pushed off when I felt that I had it securely in my palm and twirled in the air. I landed on my feet with both swords in my hands aimed towards him. Sir Auron noticed that and blew the whistle for our side. I walked back over to a shocked Tidus, handed him his sword and bowed my head slightly. Then Auron came over to us.

"Very good, Yuna, I'm impressed. You both did very well. Now, I'm anxious to see who will win the other battle." And with that said, he turned and watched Paine and Squall duel.

I moved away from Tidus, creating distance between us and watched with worry. It looked like Squall might be winning but they moved so fast that I could hardly tell. They continued on for a few more minutes until Squall knocked the sword out of Paine's hand. Oh man, I was going to have to fight Squall! I was going to kill Paine for losing. There was no way I was going to beat him. Auron blew the whistle and announced the winners.

"Our champions are Yuna and Squall. We will have a five minute break and then the final battle will begin." I didn't want to stay near Tidus so I headed towards Paine.

"Paine, how could you lose? Now I have to fight Squall!" I snapped at her as I got closer. She just shrugged and leaned against the wall. "Oh well, I guess its good practice for me." I sighed as I sat down. Paine nodded and sat down too.

"Was Tidus easy?" she asked. I looked up at her and thought about her question.

"Yes and no. At first he was easy but he kept putting more strength in every swing when he realized that I wasn't giving up," I told her.

"We both saw the 'ending' of your duel. I see you've been practicing more than I thought you were," Paine commented with a smile. I was about to respond to her statement but her eyes darted to behind me and she raised an eyebrow. I turned around and saw that Tidus and Squall were looking at us. I smiled a shy smile and turned back around; Auron blew the whistle.

**(Tidus's POV) **

Squall walked over to me with a smirk on his face.

"I told you she was good," he said simply. I just glared at him. Yeah, she was good, but I lost, and he thought it was funny. "What? Don't tell me you're worried that she's going to think that you're a wimp now because she beat you."

"Shut up! You've got to fight her now!" I snapped at him. He just shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"You know she won't win. Paine's better than she is and she lost," he pointed out with a smile. I just shook my head and looked over at the girls. They were both sitting down talking. It looked like Paine was somewhat smiling but then her eyes flickered over to us and she raised an eyebrow. Yuna followed her gaze, smiled a small smile and turned back around.

Paine didn't look away from me; she just gave me this look. What did I do? Luckily, Auron blew the whistle and she turned her attention back on Yuna. I looked at Squall to see if he knew what she meant, but he just shook his head and walked towards Auron. I stayed where I was, and so did Paine.

**(Normal POV)**

Squall and Yuna met in the middle of the gym with some distance between them. The whistle sounded and Squall charged at her. She moved out of the way right as he was about to swing and tried to attack him from behind. He turned around blocked her hit just in time, pushing his sword against hers, causing her to fly back a little.

Their fight consisted of many blocks and hits, with much force and consistency. The fight was not as long as Squall and Paine's was, but it was still good for Yuna. She fought well, but Squall still won. Auron congratulated the four of them and said as a reward for volunteering and doing so well, that they'd be excused from tomorrow's activity. They headed towards the locker rooms, changed, and went on to their next class.

**(Yuna's POV) **

Art was pretty boring; the teacher just went over the basics of drawing and stuff. Lulu and I sat there, passing notes the whole time.

The bell rang and Lulu and I were the first ones out of there. On our way to Literature, Paine and Rikku met us in the hallway.

"Come on Dr. P! I saw you looking at him!" Rikku said excitedly. I looked over at Lulu and smiled.

"Respect Points, Rikku!" Paine warned. Rikku looked a little scared.

"Looking at who?" I asked. Rikku's fear went away and she squealed.

"She was looking at Baralai, I saw her," Rikku giggled, pointing at Paine, who was blushing a little.

Baralai was one of the popular guys that was actually nice to people. He was tall, had blue eyes, and white hair that stood straight up.

"Ohhhhh, Paine has a crush!" I said in between giggles. She turned to me and glared. I quickly put my head down and entered the class first.

There were hardly any people in the room, so we had the choice of picking our seats. I headed towards the back of the room and took a seat. I sat in the last seat in the row, Rikku sat in front of me with Paine on my right and Lulu in front of her. We were all talking and not really paying attention to who was coming in until the seat next to me was filled. I looked up and saw Tidus sitting there, smiling at me. Squall was in front of him with Wakka on Tidus's right.

(Seating arrangement going horizontally from left to right: 2nd to the last row: Lulu, Rikku, and Squall. Last row: Paine, Yuna, Tidus, and Wakka.)

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Rikku, looking at them.

"We take this class, too," Squall replied, not even looking at her.

"I know that, you big meanie, I meant what are you doing sitting by us?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Free country isn't it?" he replied, looking at her.

You could tell that she was getting mad now cause he just stared at him. She's probably going to start speaking in al bhed soon.

"E tuh'd lyna ruf vnaa dra luihdno ec! Oui zicd fyhd du ced rana du yhhuo ic, zang!" ("I don't care how free the country is! You just want to sit here to annoy us, jerk!") I couldn't help but laugh.

"What did you just say to me?" Squall exclaimed, looking from her to me.

"Nothing Squall, never mind," I said to him, and turned to Rikku and said, "It's fine Rikku, just calm down." She looked at me for a moment and smiled. She glared at Squall and faced forward.

I looked over at Tidus and saw that he was still looking at me. I raised an eyebrow at him but he was still just staring at me. I laughed a little and waved my hand in front of his face.

"Spira to Tidus!" Hello?" His eyes seemed to come back into focus and he realized that someone was talking to him.

"Huh? What?" He asked all confused like. He looked kind of cute, all lost.

"I said 'Spira to Tidus.' You were starring at me." I told him, giggling. His cheeks got a little red and he looked down. I turned away from him and started getting my books out.

"Um, Yuna? I didn't get to congratulate you on today, so I just wanted to tell you that I thought you did a really good job in swords class," Tidus mumbled, looking down.

**(Tidus's POV)**

'I didn't get to congratulate you; you did really good today.' Man that is so corny, and of _course_ I had to say it to her. She probably thinks I'm retarded now or something.

"Thanks, Tidus. You did really well, too," she replied and smiled at me. I smiled too and looked into her eyes. I could feel myself getting lost in her eyes again and was disappointed when the teacher called for the class's attention and she broke our gaze. I sighed and tried to focus on the teacher.

**Lunch (Yuna's POV) **

I sighed with relief as the bell rang for lunch. Tidus was actually being nice to me. Is that possible? I guess it is… but why?

I still couldn't figure it out by the time I had already put my books away, was sitting down with everyone, and had my lunch out.

We were sitting at a round table at the end of the cafeteria, away from the popular table. Where I was sitting I could see Tidus, Wakka, and Squall sitting there. Of course Dona was talking to Tidus but he had this look of disgust on his face. I noticed that Rikku was looking at me and she seemed kind of mad. I looked at her and said, "What?"

"Were you listening to a word that I just said to you Yuna?" she demanded. I smiled innocently and tried to look apologetic.

"You weren't! What's wrong with you? You've been off in the Farplane since 4th period! What's up?" She asked annoyed. I was about to answer when I heard Tidus yelling from his table.

**(Tidus's POV)**

I was sitting at our table with Wakka and Squall. Baralai was sitting at the opposite side of the table from me looking bored. Dona came and sat down next to me. I rolled me eyes and tried to ignore her. But that didn't work out too well.

"Tiiiduuuuus, do you want to do something tonight?" She asked with a fake sugary voice and slipped her arm around mine. I pushed her away and looked at her; I couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't want to do anything with you Dona, not tonight, or ever, ok? Just leave me alone!" I yelled. Everyone turned and looked at me. I got up and stormed out of the cafeteria.

As I was leaving, I saw Yuna looking at me. I wanted to go over and sit by her, but I needed to get out of this room. I went out on to the campus and sat under a tree.

I leaned my head against the trunk, closed my eyes and sighed. I heard footsteps but just figured that it was someone passing by. Then I heard a soft, kind voice say my name. "Tidus?" I opened my eyes and saw that it was Yuna.

**

* * *

A/N:** There is chapter one everyone. Hopefully it's ok. It was 8 pages and 6,071 words so be happy! Please review. 

**E/N:** After it was edited, it was 18 pages long (I put it on double space) and 5,970 words. And like it was mentioned, yes! Review!


	2. Ch 2: Unexpected Feelings Revealed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FF or any of the characters in it.

**A/N: **Here is the second chapter.

**E/N: **Cooool! The oh-so-awesome author put in a space for my Editor's Notes! Sweet deal. It is now 4:14 PM. I am beginning my edit NOW.

**

* * *

Chapter 2:**

**(Yuna's POV)**

I saw him get up and leave. He looked at me as he passed, but kept walking. I don't know what I was doing, or why, really, but I got up and followed him.

"Yuna, what are you doing? Where are you going?" Lulu cried. I didn't even look back at them. I just…left.

I got out on the campus and looked for Tidus. I spotted him sitting under a tree with his head leaned against the trunk. I slowly walked over to him, hoping that what I was doing wasn't a bad idea. When I reached him, he hadn't noticed that I was there.

"Tidus?" I asked cautiously as I came nearer. His eyes opened and he looked at me. First in shock, but then he seemed generally happy to see me. I sat down across from him and looked into his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned. I smiled, I didn't really know myself.

"I…I don't really know." I told him the truth. I looked down at my hands and wondered why I had followed him. "I just followed you… it felt right to do so," I whispered. He didn't say anything, and I started thinking that it _was_ a bad idea to come looking for him. I heard him moving and felt his hand under my chin, lifting my face up to look at him.

"I'm glad that you came," he said softly. I searched his face, wondering if he meant that.

I could tell by the look in his eyes that he did. I smiled back, staring into his eyes. They were kind and gentle. Tidus placed his other hand on my cheek and caressed it with his thumb. He smiled and pushed a stray hair out of my eyes.

I could see him leaning in a little and got a scared. What if all he wants is to take advantage of me and treat me badly? Will he love me? Should I give him a chance? Before anything else could happen, I heard Rikku and the others.

"Yunie? Where'd you g—oh, there you are," Rikku chirped as she saw us. Tidus sighed and dropped his hands from my face. My eyes lingered on his for a moment, and then I turned to Rikku.

"Hey guys," I exclaimed as if nothing had happened. Rikku smiled as she stared at Tidus and I for a moment. Lulu raised an eyebrow. Paine just looked at us.

"What are you guys doing here?" I questioned. It was kind of obvious, but I wanted them to stop staring at us.

"We came to see where you went, and because Dona got really mad when she saw that you left after Tidus did," Paine explained eyeing him.

"And now that we've found you, we'll be leaving. You can continue on doing what ever it is you two were doing," Rikku commanded while grabbing Paine and Lulu's hands and dragging them away. She turned her head and winked before they rounded the corner. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Now I was left alone with Tidus in an awkward position.

"Yuna?" I heard him say hesitantly.

I turned back towards him, "Yes Tidus?"

"I, um… Never mind. Ignore me; I'm being stupid."

"Whatever you say," I replied.

"Well, no… it's really not nothing," he spoke with less fear. "You were really good the other day in swordsmanship… but besides that, you seem like the kind of person who gives good advice."

I nodded. I did have the habit to give good advice. "So what's the problem?" I asked easily.

"There's this girl I like," he started. Oh joy. This is how so many stories start. "I don't know if she likes me. She's really different than all the other girl's I've ever met."

I thought about it for a minute. Then I said, "Well, be honest with her. If you like her, than tell her how you feel."

"I think I'd tell her… that she's beautiful, and fun, and talented. She's nice, and a good friend. She's an amazing girl."

I smiled, both happy and sad at the same time. "Well, I'm sure she thinks you're a very handsome young man!" I teased, brushing back the feeling of disappointment. "So, what are you waiting for? Go tell her how you feel!"

"Well, actually, Yuna…" Tidus said slowly. "I just did."

"Excuse me?" Oh. Man. Wasn't expecting that one.

"I like you and was wondering if you would…would go out with me?" He stammered, sounding hopeful. Sounding genuine. But don't they all, huh? They all love you, until another pretty girl comes along.

"I… I don't think I can," I admitted as I looked up at him. "I'm not… sure… it's a good idea." He looked hurt. His eyes searched my face and when they met mine they didn't look hurt anymore; they looked understanding but sad at the same time.

"I don't want you to be afraid, Yuna," he whispered, "and I don't want to hurt you either. I won't hurt you, Yuna." My head was telling me not to trust him… but my heart was telling me to give him a chance.

"Do you mean that, Tidus?" I demanded. I wanted to make sure that he meant what he said before I gave him a chance.

"Of course I mean that, Yuna. I like you, and would only want to make you happy," he answered. "Will you give me a chance?"

I thought about what he was saying and looked in his eyes. They told me that he was serious, that he cared about me. Maybe he's a different person than the one that I thought he was. I smiled and nodded; he smiled brightly.

"You can pick me up at eight, and you'd better not be late mister!" I said with a playful trill in my voice. He started laughing his musical laugh while standing up and offering me his hand. I gratefully took it letting him help pull me up.

Tidus reluctantly let go, allowing me to dust myself off. When I looked up I saw that he was looking to our left. I followed his gaze and saw Wakka, Squall and Baralai coming over.

"Ummm…I think that I'm going to go," I declared as they came closer; I really didn't want to sit there with him and three other guys. Plus, I needed to talk to everyone. He looked down at me with worry. "I'm sure that Rikku's standing somewhere close by with everyone else trying to listen so I should probably find her before she does something. But I'll see you tonight, ok?" I added before he could say anything. He nodded and smiled.

I got on my tiptoes and quickly kissed him on the cheek before I left. I passed his friends as I was walking to where Rikku was hiding and waved. They just starred at me gaping. I shrugged and walked around the corner to find Rikku, Lulu, and Paine, just like I thought I would.

"Tell us _everything_, Yunie!" Rikku yelled, emphasizing the word everything. I just rolled my eyes and smiled. She wasn't going to let me talk about anything else until she had heard everything.

**(Tidus's POV)**

She kissed my cheek and walked away. Just that little kiss sent my heart soaring. How was it that she had such an effect over me? I watched her as she walked past the guys and around the corner. I could hear Rikku squeal with delight and laughed a little, knowing that Yuna was right.

I leaned against the tree and waited for my friends to reach me. They all had expectant looks on their faces.

"Dude, did I just see Yuna Lesca kiss you on the cheek?" Wakka asked. I nodded.

"Well?" Baralai urged while Wakka nudged me and started raising his eyebrows.

"Well what?" I asked looking at him.

"Did you ask her out?" Squall questioned, I looked at him; how did he know that I wanted to ask her out? "It was pretty obvious; you only stared at her _all_ day!"

"Whatever. And yes, I asked her out," I admitted. Baralai smiled and Wakka high-fived me.

"What did she say?" Wakka asked. I just starred at him.

"She said no, Wakka," Squall answered sarcastically. "Of _course_ she said yes, you dope. Do you think she would've kissed him if she said no?" He just looked at us like we were stupid or something. Wakka rolled his eyes and ignored Squall's look.

"So, when are you guys going out?" Baralai questioned.

"Tonight," I told them.

"What?"

"Are you serious?"

"Who suggested it?"

"Whoa, whoa calm down! One question at a time! Yes I'm serious, and she suggested it," I explained.

"Who knew that shy, little Yuna would say yes to Tidus and suggest that they go out on the same day?" Wakka smirked. Just then, the bell rang, so we decided to head over to our next class.

**(Rikku's POV; English Class)**

"So chocobo hair asked you out? When are you going out? What are you going to wear? Oh please, oh please, let me help you pick out what you're going to wear! Please Yunie!" I pleaded as we sat down in our seats.

"He's picking me up tonight and of course you can help me pick out what to wear, that's a given," Yuna replied as she got out her notebook.

"Wear to what?" We heard as Tidus sat down next to Yuna. She blushed and continued getting out her stuff.

"For your date, silly," I stated. "Duh!"

"Yea, Tidus, duh!" Squall added sarcastically. I just glared at him.

"Crid ib oui pek sayhea! (Shut up you big meanie!)" I yelled and smirked.

"What are you saying to me now?" He was angry now. I just stuck my tongue out, lifted my chin up and looked away from him making a 'humph' sound as I did it. Paine snorted and shook her head. Yuna laughed and Lulu smirked.

"What'd she say? Come on I know you guys know." He asked them.

Like they were going to tell him. It's his own fault that he doesn't know Al Bhed. More fun for me! I liked Squall, a lot, but sometimes he can be a real meanie.

"Sorry Squall," Yuna apologized. Nice little Yunie, always trying to be nice to people.

"Whatever…" was all that he said and turned around in his seat looking off into space. He was so hot when he was mad…

"So what _are_ you going to wear tonight?" Tidus asked Yuna winking. She gasped and hit him on the arm. He just started laughing while rubbing the spot where she hit him.

"You'll just have to wait and see," she teased. Tidus didn't get to say anything else 'cause the bell rang.

I jumped out of my seat and headed towards the door. As I was leaving I felt someone next to me and got stuck in the doorway. I looked up and saw Squall.

"Move it, Squallie!" I growled.

"Squallie?" He asked.

"Your nickname. Now let me get out!" I demanded. He shook his head 'no'. "What happened to ladies first?" I asked getting mad.

"Come on Squall, just let her go first. We're all waiting for you so we can leave." Tidus groaned from behind us. He sighed and stepped back. I smiled evilly at him and walked away.

**(Squall's POV)**

"Finally. Geez, why didn't you just let her go?" Lulu asked. I just shook my head.

"I think that someone likes Rikku!" Yuna giggled.

"Whatever…" was all that I said, and I started walking away.

"No seriously. All they do is rag each other and stare from a distance. It makes sense, opposites attract and they are completely opposite from each other.

She's hyper and bright, he's cold and dark, she smiles all the time, he frowns, she's loud and he's quiet," Yuna pointed out. I just kept walking and acted like I hadn't heard him.

"He's not denying it, so maybe he does, ya?" Wakka whispered to Tidus; he just nodded.

**(Yuna's POV; after school)**

The day passed by slowly after lunch and made me more anxious for it to end. I think it's because of the date that I had with Tidus tonight. When the bell finally rang, I rushed to my locker. As I was putting my books away, Dona, and her 'friends' came up to me.

"What do you think you're doing Lesca?" she demanded.

"Putting my books away in my locker. Is that all right with you?" I snapped.

"Don't get an attitude with me! And that's not what I meant. What did you think you were doing with Tidus?" I slammed my locker shut and glared at her.

"Oh, I didn't know you controlled who Tidus could and couldn't be with," I retorted angrily. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't go near him again, _Yuna_, because he's _my_ man." She emphasized my name and got a look of disgust on her face as she said it. I noticed Tidus standing some distance behind her and decided to try something.

"Well I don't see your name on him. Plus he's a big boy; I think he can make up his own mind. He doesn't need some slut to choose who gets to be his girlfriend." I walked past her and straight to Tidus. He looked mad, shocked, and happy at the same time.

He must have known what I was going to do because he offered me his hand, which I took happily, and walked out of the school together.

**(Tidus's POV) **

I was walking to Yuna's locker when I saw Dona standing there. I stopped a few feet from them and watched. What was she doing? I don't know how long she'd been there or how much was already said but what I heard made me mad.

"Don't go near him again, _Yuna_, because he's _my_ man." What gave her the right to say that? Did she not get that I didn't like her?

Just then Yuna's eyes flashed to mine and I could see that she was planning something. Her eyes had this scheming look in them.

"Well I don't see your name on him. Plus he's a big boy; I think he can make up his own mind. He doesn't need some slut to chose who gets to be his girlfriend." I was surprised; I didn't know Yuna could have such an attitude. She pushed past them towards me. I smiled and held out my hand for her. She took it and smiled brightly.

Being with Yuna was different than being with someone like Dona. Just the thought of her made me happy and excited. It made me anxious to see her again. When I was around her, it was like everything was complete. School, my problems, enemies… nothing mattered except us. I wondered if she thought this way, too.

I was torn from my thoughts when Yuna squeezed my hand and looked up at me, smiling. I smiled back and kissed her on the forehead. I rubbed small circles on the back of her hand as I walked her to her car. Lulu and Rikku were already there, waiting for Yuna.

**(Yuna's POV)**

"What took you so long?" Rikku whined. Lulu glanced at Tidus with a questioning look on her face.

"Dona," was all that I said, and all I needed to say. Paine appeared out of nowhere and looked ticked.

"What'd she do?" she asked.

"I'll tell you guys at home. Are you riding with us, Paine?" I wondered. She nodded.

While they got in the car, Tidus kissed my cheek and whispered, "I'll see you tonight." I nodded and squeezed his hand one more time before he let go. I jumped in the front seat next to Lulu and made Rikku and Paine sit in the back. When Lulu started the car, one of my favorite songs came on the radio. 'Everytime We Touch' by Cascada. I cranked up the volume and sang along.  
_I still hear your voice,  
When you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch,  
in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness,  
But I don't know why,  
Without you it's hard to survive_

Now Rikku was singing with me.  
_  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel this static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life._ _Your arms are my castle,  
Your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times,  
We've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.._  
_  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,_  
_I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel this static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow,  
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life._ _'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side._

We were all laughing when were done and waited to hear what the next song would be. It was 'Only Hope' by Mandy Moore. I started singing it, and it reminded me of Tidus.

_There's a song that inside of my soul. _

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again. _

_I'm awake in_

_the infinite cold, but you sing to me over and over and over again._

Rikku decided to join in too at this point.

_So I lay my head back down, _

_and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours _

_I pray to be only yours. _

_I know now you're my_

_only hope._

Rikku stopped when the chorus did and let me sing the other verses.

_Sing to me the song of the stars. _

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again. _

_When it feels like my dreams are_

_so far, sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again. _

_So I lay my head back down, _

_and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours _

_I pray to be only yours. _

_I know now you're my_

_only hope._

_I give you my destiny. _

_I'm giving you all of me. _

_I want your symphony. _

_Singing in all that I am. _

_At the top of my lungs,_

_I'm giving it back._

_So I lay my head back down, _

_and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours _

_I pray to be only yours. _

_I know now you're my_

_only hope. _

When the song ended we pulled up to the house and went inside. Since today was the first day of school, there was no homework. Rikku started insisting on knowing exactly what happened at school, so I told them.

**(Later that night, 7:30)**

Rikku had picked out a knee-length, silver skirt that sparkled and flared at the bottom. With it I wore a lacey blue tank top, a cut off denim jacket, and a pair of silver heels.

"Okay, now that your outfit is done, we must move onto the makeup and hair. Lulu—hair, Paine—nails, and I will do your makeup," she commanded.

Lulu redid my braid and tied a blue ribbon that matched my shirt at the end. Paine painted my nails silver to go with the skirt, and Rikku put on sparkly eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara and some lip-gloss.

"Perfecto!" Rikku exclaimed. She grabbed my hand and led me to the mirror. I looked pretty; I didn't look too slutty, but I wasn't to goody-goody, either. The outfit was perfect.

I heard the doorbell and looked at Rikku; she was smiling. She handed me my purse and headed downstairs.

"I'll get it!" she yelled.

**(Tidus's POV)**

The door opened and I saw Rikku standing there.

"Hey Rikku," I said.

"Hiya, chocobo hair," she greeted cheerfully. "Yuna will be down in a min—" Just then, Yuna appeared at the edge of the stairs. She looked amazing.

"Hi Tidus," she said shyly.

"Wow Yuna! You look…amazing," I told her. She smiled and blushed.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

"Are you ready?" I asked her. She nodded and stepped outside.

"Now, you kids have fun and no partying; it's a school night!" Rikku yelled from the door. Yuna turned and glared at her; I couldn't help but laugh.

I opened the car door for her and said, "Mademoiselle," in the best French accent as I could muster.

"Thank you," she giggled and sat down. I walked to the other side and got in. "And where are we going?" She asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"That is a surprise," I told her. She pouted and made me laugh. "Nope, I'm not telling." I was taking her to this expansive Italian restaurant for dinner. She was quiet for most of the ride there and I could tell that she was nervous. I was too, but I didn't want her to be.

We arrived at the restaurant quickly. When she saw where we were she gasped and looked at me in shock. I smiled and handed the keys to the man that worked there as I got out. I went over to Yuna's side and opened the door for her.

**(Yuna's POV)**

He held out his arm to me and I gratefully slipped mine through his. I still couldn't believe that he was taking me out here. We entered the restaurant and were immediately greeted by a young woman around our age. She looked at Tidus first and smiled. Then, after a few seconds of looking him up and down, at me; her smile immediately vanished. I wasn't usually the jealous type, but this ticked me off. I looked over at Tidus and saw that he wasn't paying attention to her; he was looking at me.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"We have a reservation under Alamsy." He said now turning to her.

"Right this way." She led us to a private, more romantic part of the restaurant and placed two menus on the table as Tidus pulled out a seat for me.

"Someone will be right with you," was all she said before she left.

"Tidus, this is wonderful, but isn't this place supposed to be really expensive?" I asked, worried that he was spending too much money. He shook his head and smiled.

"Don't even worry about the price, ok? Just order what ever you want." He told me. I nodded and looked at the menu. I ordered spaghetti while he ordered some kind of mushroom ravioli. We talked and laughed while we ate and had a really good time. After dinner, he drove us to the beach where we walked hand in hand for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

When we got back to the car, it was already 10 O'clock, so he drove me home. By that time, I wasn't nervous around him anymore. I was relaxed and acted more like myself. All of the house lights were off except for the porch when we pulled up, but I knew that at least Rikku would be watching from one of the windows.

He walked me to the door and as I was about to unlock the door he grabbed my hand and turned me towards him.

"I had a really good time with you Yuna." He smiled.

"Me too, Tidus," I whispered as I stepped closer to him.

"And I like spending time with you," he continued as he, too, took a step closer, making the space between us very small. "I was hoping that you'd want to go out with me again and be my…girlfriend," he hesitated before he said the last part and I wondered if he thought that I would say no.

I placed my hands on the side of his face and closed the last of the distance between us. He didn't do anything at first when I kissed him, but after a few seconds, he placed his hands on the small of my back and kissed me back. His kisses were soft and gentle and sent a tingling feeling down my body. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes," I whispered. He grinned. I slowly kissed him one more time.

"Good night, Yuna," he murmured and waited for me to get inside.

"Good night, Tidus." I shut the door and locked it. I sighed as I leaned against the door, letting today replay in my mind. I heard his car pull away and decided to head upstairs. I was passing the kitchen when I saw them sitting in their pjs waiting for me.

"So? How was it?" Paine asked. I walked in and took a seat next to Rikku.

"It was perfect." Rikku squealed.

"Tell us everything!"

**

* * *

A/N: There is chapter 2; I hope that you liked it. This one was more fluff than anything but it needed to happen.**

**E/N: **Muahahaha, the fabulous Sahrah Marmlade-Leonhart wrote the scene when he first asks her on a date. Go me! ((stars and confetti)) Good stuff all around, ne? It is now 5:04 PM. This document has 4,362 words and is 15 pages long. Read and review!


	3. Ch 3: Boxter vs Spyder

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FF.

**A/N:** Here is chapter 3. I hope that you all like it. I was asked by one of my reviewers if this story was just going to be a Tidus/Yuna story or if there was going to be any Squall/Rikku in there. Well this story is going to have both in it. I know that so far it's been just Tidus/Yuna but there will be more Squall/Rikku. Hopefully this one satisfies those of you that want more Squall/Rikku. Please R&R!

**E/N: **It doesn't satisfy _me!_ Squall is not Rikku's— he is MINE! MUAHAHAHA. Ok. Well then. I'll share. Just this once. He's my husband anyway.

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

**(Yuna's POV)**

I awoke the next morning happy. I looked over and saw that Paine was still asleep. Paine spent the night at our house since it was late when my date ended, so I told her she could sleep in my room with me.

I wondered why she hadn't woken up before me, but knew why when I looked at the clock. We still had 20 minutes before we were supposed to get up. I tried to go back to sleep but kept thinking about Tidus, so I decided to get ready. I quietly got out of bed and hopped in the shower.

When I got out, I knew that Rikku had already awoken Paine, because I could hear them arguing about something downstairs. I went to my closet and picked out a pair of dark blue shorts, a black tank top and a pair of black sandals.

I went to the kitchen to eat breakfast and saw that Lulu had made some pancakes. I grabbed a plate and sat with everyone else. We ate in silence except for the occasional peep out of Rikku.

When I was helping Lulu clean up the doorbell rang. I heard Rikku run down the stairs and to the door. Rikku squealed and slammed the door shut. I looked at Lulu then ran to the living room.

**(Rikku's POV)**

I was in my room, fixing my hair, when the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs and opened it. I saw Tidus and smiled but when I looked at the person next to him, I freaked. It was Squall. I quickly slammed the door shut.

What was he doing here? He's never come over here before, why was he here now? Was he here for Paine? But that would be stupid; we could've just driven her to school. Just then Yuna came into the room.

"Who was at the door, Rikku?" She looked at me and then at the door.

"Tidus and… and Squall," I whispered as she came closer to me. She rolled her eyes and was about to open the door but I grabbed her hand. "What are you doing?"

"Opening the door…" Yuna said slowly. "We just can't leave them out there!" Then Paine and Lulu came in.

"Who's at the door?" Lulu asked.

"Squall and Tidus," Yunie said before I could. Lulu rolled her eyes.

"Why is Squall here? I mean I know why Tidus is here, but why Squall?" I asked.

"He called my cell last night and said that he'd be here in the morning to come and pick me up. I asked him why but he just told me to be ready…I think I know why now though," she said as she looked at me. I blushed. Why would Squall Leonhart come here for me?

Yuna pulled her hand out of my grip and opened the door. There stood a confused Squall and Tidus. I wanted to leave as soon as possible, so I ran upstairs and got my stuff.

**(Tidus's POV)**

I pulled up at Yuna's house and started walking to the door when I saw Squall pull up in his black 2006 Porsche Boxster convertible. I stopped and wait for him.

"What?" He asked as he came closer.

"Nothing. I just didn't think that you actually cared that much about Paine to come and pick her up; even though she had a ride," I said. He just glared at me. When I went home last night Squall called me.

**_Flashback: (Last night at Tidus's house)_**

"How did it go?"

"Good, I asked her out again and she said yes."

"She liked you that much huh?" I could tell that he was smiling. I ignored his comment and kept talking.

"I'm going over to her house in the morning to see if she wants a ride to school."

"Doesn't she ride with Lulu and Rikku?"

"Yes but I can still ask."

"Paine is over there, so maybe I'll go too, and pick her up."

"Couldn't she just ride with Lulu and Rikku?" I asked confused. Why would he want to pick Paine up? Why does he care? She could just ride with Lulu and Rikku…oh wait… Rikku's going to be there. "Are you just going to see Rikku?" I questioned.

"NO!" He yelled in the phone. Yup, that's why he was going.

"Fine, geez, you don't have to yell."

"Whatever. I have to go," He mumbled and hung up.

_**End of Flashback**_

When we reached the door, I rang the bell. I could hear someone running around and figured it was probably Paine chasing Rikku or something. The door opened and I saw Rikku. She took one look at Squall, squealed, and slammed the door shut.

I looked at Squall confused and saw him raise an eyebrow. We stood there for what seemed like hours when someone finally opened the door; it was Yuna.

"Umm, hi guys."

"Uh, hi Yuna. Was that Rikku that slammed the door in our faces?" I asked still confused.

"Yea, sorry about that. She got a little…over excited." She laughed a little. Squall raised an eyebrow and I shook my head.

"Ok, well, I came to see if you wanted a ride to school?" I asked her.

"Yea, hold on let me get my stuff," Yuna said, and ran off. All of a sudden Rikku came running out of the house. Squall and I moved out of her way as she came towards us.

"Come on Lulu, let's get going," she yelled as she ran towards the car with the keys in her hand. She jumped in the driver's seat and started the car.

"Coming, coming…" Lulu mumbled as she came out of the door behind Yuna and Paine. "Be glad that you're not riding with her." She sighed as she looked at Rikku. "Rikku, get out of the driver's seat. You're going to get us in a car accident!"

"Ohhhhh, come on, Lulu! I'll drive safe, I promise!" She whined from the car.

"You'd better be!" Lulu cautioned as she got in the passenger's seat. Squall looked at Paine and headed towards the car. I looked over at Yuna.

"Shall we?" I asked, she nodded and walked beside me to my car.

**(Squall's POV)**

I started the car and pulled out into the street. Rikku pulled up beside me in her black 2006 Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder convertible. We were both waiting for the light to turn green but it was extremely slow.

I looked over at Rikku and saw that she was looking at me while Lulu was messing with the radio. She revved the engine of her car and looked at me mischievously. I smirked and revved mine. She smiled and leaned over Lulu.

"You think your Box can beat my baby?" She challenged. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Rikku!" Lulu warned. She just ignored her and kept looking at me.

"You're on!" I yelled over the roar of her engine. She smiled triumphantly.

"To the school, who ever gets to the parking lot first wins. See you there!" She yelled and sped away. _'Crap!'_ I thought and sped after her.

I caught up to her but she shifted gears and turned to her left down an alley. I kept going straight and then turned left hoping to cut her off. As I pulled out I saw that she was ahead of me. I turned right and hoped that I could yet again cut her off. When I finally spotted the school I saw her pulling in.

I got to the parking lot a few seconds after her. She was standing there leaning against her door smiling triumphantly.

"I guess your Porsche isn't so good after all, Squallie. Maybe you should get your money back…" she said, "Or it might just be the driver!"

"Maybe the driver let you win because he knew you couldn't stand a chance so he was trying to be nice to your ungrateful butt," I retorted.

"Pfft, sore loser!" She rolled her eyes.

Before anything else could happen Tidus and Yuna pulled up.

"Who won the race?" Tidus asked as he opened Yuna's door.

"Who do you think, chocobo hair?" Rikku smirked.

"No way! You beat Squall? _The_ Squall Leonhart?" Tidus exclaimed. I glared at him and walked away.

"Awe don't be mad Squallie, it was just a silly race. Just because you got beaten by a very hot Al Bhed girl doesn't mean anything," she said as she walked beside me. I raised an eyebrow at her. "What, you don't think I'm hot?" She asked looking at me questioningly.

"…"

"You do! Ohhh…Squallie thinks I'm hot!"

"Whatever," was all that said to her and kept walking.

"What, are you mad at me now?" She pouted. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"No, Rikku."

She got all hyper again. "Yay!" She yelled as she jumped up and down and tugged on my arm. I stopped and turned and looked at her. That's when I noticed what she was wearing. She wore a green mini skirt, with a yellow bikini top and some sandals.

Her golden hair was up, but it was really messy. Her eyes seemed to sparkle even more than usual as she smiled up at me. She looked freaking hot and very tempting.

**(Rikku's POV)**

He stopped walking all of a sudden and looked at me. What was he doing? I looked up into his piercing blue eyes and couldn't tear mine away from his.

"Rikku, come on! We're going to be late!" Lulu yelled. I groaned and looked at her.

"Fine, I'm coming I'm coming." I turned back to Squall. "See ya later, Squall!" I said and ran towards Lulu. "Why'd you have to go and do that Lulu? I think he was going to do something. He all of a sudden stops walking and turns to me. Then right before he gets the chance to say or do whatever it is that he was going to do, you go and call my name. Thanks a lot!" I growled at her and looked back at Squall but he was already walking away.

"Calm down, Rikku. I'm sure he'll come around you again. It's not like he was leaving forever or something," Lulu snapped. I just rolled my eyes and walked into our next class. Did Squall like me? If he did, would he ever ask me out? I wish he would, but he wasn't like that. _'Why won't you just show me some kind of emotion, Squall?'_

**(At Lunch)**

Lulu, Yuna, Paine and I sat down at our usual table. A few seconds later, Tidus, Squall, Wakka, and Baralai came and sat down with us. Tidus sat by Yuna and wrapped his arm around her waist. She nuzzled closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

I was happy for Yuna. It was nice to see that she was finally happy and trusted someone other than us.

Wakka sat down by Lulu, but didn't try anything. But we all knew that they liked each other; she was just waiting for him to actually ask her out. Squall sat on the other side of Tidus and across from me. Paine sat next to me and Baralai sat across from her.

"Hey guys, I have this really nice beach house that I wanted to go to and was wondering if you guys wanted to come. We can go there this weekend while it's still warm. It has enough rooms for all of us and has almost everything we'd need. All we'd have to do is go shopping for some food. So what do you guys say?" Tidus asked.

"Oh, that sounds like fun. I'm in!" I yelled.

"I'm definitely coming," Yuna giggled and kissed him lightly.

"I'm not going to be stuck with you two alone, so if Paine goes, I'll go," Lulu turned to Paine.

"Fine, fine; I'll go. It can't be that bad," she mumbled and continued eating.

"I'm in, too!" Wakka added.

"What about you, 'Lai?" Tidus questioned. He looked at Paine for a moment and then nodded.

"And of course Squall is coming, right?" Wakka asked. We all turned to Squall.

"It wouldn't be a party if I weren't there," he smirked and went back to his lunch.

"Ok, so everyone's coming?" Tidus confirmed; we all nodded. "So… Friday after school, everyone come to my house around 4:30 with your stuff and then we can head over to the house. Sound good to everyone?" We all nodded. I couldn't wait to spend a weekend with Squall in the same house.

- - - - - - - - -

(I'm sorry if this is rushed a bit but I don't want to write about a whole week of school when I could just go straight to the beach and don't really think that you guys would want to hear about school either would you?)

- - - - - - - - -

**(Yuna's POV: Friday after school)**

I was in my room packing for our trip to Tidus's beach house. Well, actually, Rikku was packing for me. She had already packed for herself and decided to come and help me. I stood back from a distance and watched as clothes were being thrown at the suitcase that was lying on my bed. "Ummm…Rikku, don't you think that I have enough clothes already? We're only going for two days."

"You can never have enough clothes, Yunie. You never know what might happen," she replied and started pushing the suitcase closed. I sighed and walked over to help her. We gave it one more push and finally closed it.

"There, now, come on. Lulu is waiting for us in the car," Rikku told me as she went to her room and got her bags. I grabbed mine and hobbled down the stairs.

I finally got to the car and threw my bag in the trunk. Lulu was sitting in the driver's seat waiting for us. I opened the passenger's door and sat down. Finally after what seemed like hours Rikku came down and got in the car.

"Geez Rikku, how many bags did you bring?" Lulu asked as she started driving to Tidus's house.

"Not too many…"

We got to Tidus's house quickly and found that the guys were already there.

"There you are, took you long enough." Squall remarked as we got out.

"Blame her," Lulu said and pointed at Rikku. She gasped and tried to look innocent. "She packed like twenty bags of clothes."

"No I didn't! I only brought three bags of clothes." She defended herself.

"So, how are we getting there?" I wondered. Tidus turned to me and smiled.

"Well, I'll take the guys in my car, and you girls can follow us in Rikku's," he said and headed towards his car.

Once everyone got all of their bags into the right car they headed off.

**(Squall's POV)**

We pulled out a little ways in front of Rikku but we were still close enough to hear them singing along to a song on the radio.

"So, Squall, what's going on with you and Rikku?" Tidus asked causing Wakka and Baralai to look at me.

"Nothing," I said in a bored tone.

"That is such crap and you know it. You're always looking at her from the corner of your eye and checkin' her out. On Tuesday you went to her house with me to 'give Paine a ride to school' when she could've easily gotten one from Lulu and Rikku. You're always arguing with her. And we all saw your little conversation with her after the race—"

"First of all, I don't need you to recap the past week for me. I was there. Second, there's nothing going on with Rikku and I. Do you see us going out or anything?"

"No, but—"

"She doesn't like me, and I don't like her."

"We're just saying that it seems that way to us, ya?" Wakka asked, looking at Tidus and Baralai. They both nodded. "And how do you know that she doesn't like you?"

"Just drop the subject, ok? I don't see you asking Lulu out anytime soon." Wakka started blushing and turned around in his seat.

"At least he admits that he likes her instead of denying it," Tidus muttered.

"Well you can talk, Tidus, you asked Yuna out," I snapped.

"Yea and now she's my girlfriend. So maybe if you actually showed Rikku some kind of emotion she would know that you liked her." He snapped back. "That is _if_ you like her…"

"Let's just get off of this topic, ok?" Baralai said. We all nodded and Wakka turned on the radio. Some song was on called I'll Be by Ed McCain.

(Sorry everyone I heard this song on the radio and absolutely loved it. It kind of reminded me of Squall and Rikku.)

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
_I looked out the back window at Rikku. Did she like me?

**(Rikku's POV)**

Yuna cranked up the volume and sang along to the song.

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above_

_  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said_ _  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

I saw Squall turn around and look out the back window at us. Yuna apparently saw it too because she waved and he turned around.

"Ohhh Rikku, Squall was staring at you." Yuna giggled. I just rolled my eyes. I wish he were staring at me. "Why don't you just tell him that you like him?"

"Pfft! Like I'm going to tell Squall how I feel. Yea, right. So he can just say 'whatever' or treat me cold? I don't think so. Squall doesn't even like me.

"You know him Yuna; he thinks that he doesn't need anyone besides himself in life and that love will only bring him pain… he's afraid of being hurt," I whispered. "He believes that everyone is going to hurt him but I wish he believed that some people just want to be there for him; for him to care about them back."

Yuna put her hand on my shoulder, "I'm sure he likes you Rikku, you just have to open up his shell." I nodded and turned up the radio as another song came on.

We arrived at the beach house a couple of hours later. It was a huge two-story house and was like in a secluded area so we had the beach to ourselves. We parked the car in front of the house and got out. It was around 6:30 so the sun was just setting.

The sky was a bright orange color with rays of blue, red and yellow in it. The color of the sky reflected off of the ocean and sparkled brightly. It brought calmness over me. We all just stood there for a few minutes watching its magnificence. Finally Tidus broke our silence.

"Ok guys, let me give you a tour first and then you can pick your rooms," he said as he opened the front door. There were 5 rooms downstairs: a kitchen, living room, dining room, a game room, and a den. Then there were 9 rooms upstairs: 8 unique guestrooms, each with their own bathrooms, and a master bedroom. There was a huge patio out back with a full barbeque set and lots of patio furniture.

I picked a room that faced the beach and had a balcony. Yuna picked one next to me while Lulu and Paine were across from us. Down the hall more were Tidus and Wakka with Squall and Baralai across from them. At the very end was the master.

We had all finally unpacked and were downstairs in the den.

"Ok, now that we're all settled, we need food. There's a store a few miles away from here. Yuna, do you want to go with me?" Tidus asked her; she nodded. "You guys can do whatever you want while we're gone. There's a T.V. in the living room and then there's a pool table and hockey table in the game room. We'll be back soon. Come on Yuna." With that said they left.

Everyone split up. Wakka and Baralai went to the game room, Paine and Lulu went into the living room, I went out onto the patio and I saw Squall head up to his room.

I walked over to the railing and leaned against it, looking out at the water. It looked so peaceful and calm. There was nothing to disturb it. My thoughts strayed from Yuna and Tidus, to this weekend and then to whom they'd been venturing to a lot lately, Squall.

I don't know why I kept thinking about him. I liked him but he didn't like me. We were two totally different people. He was always cold and wanted to be a lone wolf. But only because he didn't want to be hurt. And inside, neither did I.

"Oh Squall, why can't you just open up to me?" I whispered to myself as I watched the waves crash and collide with each other.

I felt like I was being watched and started looking around. No one was behind me or around me. I looked up and saw Squall standing on his balcony looking down at me. I could feel myself gasp. '_How long had he been there? Did he hear what I said?'_ He smiled down at me. My breathing hitched in my chest and I could feel myself blush a little.

I smiled a small smile and looked back at the ocean, still shocked that Squall was watching me. I couldn't tell if he had heard me or not but his smile made me want to melt. I dared myself to peak and see if he was still there and was disappointed to find that he wasn't.

**(Squall's POV)**

When Tidus and Yuna left I decided to go up to my room. I didn't really care what everyone else did. I had picked a room with a balcony that overlooked the patio and part of the ocean. I opened the sliding glass doors that lead to the patio and stepped out; letting the cool, sea breeze hit me.

I heard someone sigh and looked down. I saw that it was Rikku. She was leaning against the patio railing looking out at the ocean. She looked like she was deep in thought.

"Oh Squall, why can't you just open up to me?" She whispered to no one in particular. What she said surprised me. Did that mean that she liked me?

As if she knew that someone was watching her she looked around her and then up at me. Her eyes found mine and she gasped. I smiled at her. She looked surprised yet worried. Her cheeks turned pink and she smiled a little before she turned her gaze away from me and back to the ocean. I thought about all that Tidus and Wakka had said in the car and decided to take a chance.

I left my room and headed downstairs towards the patio. The door was open so at least I wouldn't make noise going out. I saw her look up again and then her shoulders drop a little when she noticed that I wasn't there anymore. She sighed a deep sigh and looked at the ocean. I was going to walk out there to her but ended up leaning against the doorway.

I couldn't help but stare at her. She looked peaceful yet troubled at the same time. She looked up one more time and then started to leave. She put her head down and started walking this way. She brought her head up as she came closer and looked happy again. When she saw that I was there she immediately froze in her tracks and looked at me in shock and wonder. I smiled; she looked cute when she was like this.

"Squall?" She asked in disbelief. "What…what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," I told her as she stepped closer. Her face was shocked but her eyes told me she was happy.

"Really?" She wondered. I nodded and pushed off of the doorway, walking closer to her. Her eyes searched my face and I could tell that she was avoiding my eyes. Then finally she reached them and smiled. She stepped closer whispering, "And why exactly did you come to see me?"

I could feel her breath on my skin and realized how close we were. Her face was a few inches away from mine. Without thinking, I placed my hand on her cheek. She tilted her head and pressed her cheek into my hand.

I leaned down and kissed her. I could tell that she was shocked but she soon wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. I brought my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I wasn't sure if I should deepen it or not, so I didn't. We just stood there kissing for a few minutes until we were interrupted.

"Hey guys, Tidus and Yuna are back. They brought pizzaaa— whoa!" Rikku and I broke apart and looked at the door. There stood Wakka. Leave it to Wakka to ruin everything. "I'm going to go and, uh, yea…" He stuttered and left. I looked back down at Rikku and smiled. She was blushing furiously.

"Come on, let's get inside before everyone comes out here." I said; she nodded. I grabbed her hand and she intertwined our fingers as we walked in.

"We're gone for like 20 minutes and everything good happens!" Tidus complained. "First, Wakka finally gets the guts to ask Lulu out and then he finds Squall and Rikku on the patio making out!"

"What? You asked Lulu out?" I asked as we came into the kitchen.

"Right here, guys!" Lulu yelled. Wakka nodded blushing slightly.

"It's about time." I muttered.

"Hey, don't think that they are getting the attention off of you guys. You went straight to making out!" Tidus said grinning madly. Yuna smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Shut up Tidus, that's none of our business," Yuna whispered and smiled at Rikku.

"Next thing you know we're going to see Paine and Baralai together!" He said. Both Paine and Baralai started blushing and turned their heads separate ways. I just rolled my eyes. Yet again Yuna smacked Tidus on the back of his head. "Man, what was that for?"

"I'll tell you later, just right now, keep your mouth shut, ok? Eat your pizza," she commanded. "We got pepperoni, sausage, and cheese. Dig in everyone!" At the mention of food, Rikku let go of my hand and ran towards the boxes. This was going to be a long weekend.

**

* * *

A/N: There it is! Hope you liked it. Was there enough Squall/Rikku in there for you?**

**E/N:** THERE WAS TOO MUCH, YOU SADISTIC JERK! WHY DO YOU TORTURE YOUR FAITHFUL EDITOR? ((hits head with computer)) Well, fine then! Make poor Gippal suffer! ((comforts)) He loves Rikku too, you know! Oh well.


	4. Ch 4: Will you?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long, but my whole story got deleted.

**E/N: **Good thing I had all the other chapters edited and saved. Kiss my feet!

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

**(Yuna's POV)**

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Tidus asked.

We had finished eating and were all out on the patio. I was sitting on Tidus's lap. Wakka and Lulu were next to each other in recliners. Squall was leaning against the wall with Rikku's back against his chest while Paine was standing near the balcony and Baralai was seated by Tidus and I. Ever since we got back, they had been kind of avoiding each other.

"I know, I know!" Rikku shouted. "We could watch a movie!"

"What type of movie?" Paine asked looking at her suspiciously.

"A scary one of course." We all just looked at her. When it came to movies, scary and Rikku didn't mix. "Oh come on, you guys. It'll be fun!"

**1 ½ Hour(s) Later…**

"Why did you guys let me watch that?" Rikku whined as the movie ended and she released Squall's arm. She had clung to him through out the entire movie. One time, she even jumped on him.

"Because you were all over me the whole time!" Squall teased. She gasped and hit him on the arm.

"That's not funny! I was scared!" she exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Are you guys coming?" Lulu asked as she got up. I nodded and kissed Tidus on the cheek. I was at the foot of the stairs when Rikku called my name.

"Wait for me, I'm coming." She wrapped her arm around mine as we headed upstairs and kept looking around. I think she was still scared.

I waved to her as I reached my door and went in. I decided to take a shower and picked out a pair of shorts and a tank top for pjs.

When I got out, I was about to close the window but decided against it since there was a cool breeze blowing in. I laid down on the soft bed and sighed with satisfaction as my muscles relaxed. As I was drifting off I heard a noise outside my window. I opened my eyes and listened for a few seconds until I heard it again.

I jumped off of my bed and ran out of the room. I don't know why, but for some reason I ran to Tidus's room. I opened the door and saw that he wasn't in his bed. I heard the shower going so I shut the door and jumped on his bed.

A few minutes later, the bathroom door opened. Tidus stood there in a pair of pajama bottoms and nothing more. There was water dripping from his hair and off of his chest. Even though there was hardly any light I could still see his well-toned abs. I blushed at the sight of him and tried to look away but couldn't. I was glad that he couldn't see me that well.

He looked around the room for a minute and then at me. "Yuna? What are you doing in here?" He asked as he walked over to the foot of the bed.

"I heard a noise outside of my window and got scared… I was actually wondering if I could stay in here and sleep with you tonight. Please Tidus?" I asked as I got on my knees and moved closer to the edge of the bed. I looked up into his eyes and pouted. "Please…"

He looked at me for a moment and then chuckled and nodded.

"Yay!" I yelled and hugged him. I quickly pulled away though when I felt the wetness seep through my shirt. "You're still wet!" I whined as I looked at all of the wet spots on my shirt. I looked up to see him smiling evilly. I gasped as I realized what he was going to do. "NO! Tidus Alamsy, don't you dare come near me!" I yelled.

He smiled bigger and jumped on the bed. I screamed and ran from him. I tried to make it to the door but he got there first and blocked my way. I turned around and headed toward the bathroom but before I could get there he grabbed my hands and pulled my back to his chest. I struggled against him as he laughed but knew that I couldn't get away. I decided to try to do something different.

I stopped struggling and turned around in his arms. I put my arms around his neck and brought my lips close to his ear.

"That was really mean, you know." I whispered letting my lips graze his ear lobe. I felt him shiver and I smiled. I brought my body closer to his and let my hands slowly fall down his neck and rest on his chest. "I'll just have to get you back."

I felt his grip on me loosen so I took my chance and ran. I got to the foot of the bed when I felt his arms around me again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I rested my head against him as he placed his head next to mine.

"_That_ wasn't nice," he whispered. I smiled.

"Sorry," I said. He snorted.

We stood there for a while like that when he said, "Yuna?"

"Yes, Tidus?"

"…I love you." I stiffened at his words. Did he mean that? Did he really love me? Or was he just trying to use me? I turned around in his arms and looked at him in the eyes.

"What did you say?" Tidus smiled and brought his hands to my cheeks.

"I said 'I love you,'" he said slowly. I looked into his eyes and thought about what he said. How could you love someone you've been with for only a week? Someone that you hardly know? If he did love me, than the real question was: did I love him?

Every time I'm around him I feel…different inside. When I look at him my heart speeds up and my stomach does flips. When I see him I want to run into his arms and stay there; I never want to let go. His smile makes all of my worries go away. I think that maybe…I did love him. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you, too, Tidus," I whispered. He smiled and hugged me. I laid my head on his chest and relaxed as he brought his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. As he held me I felt myself drifting off to sleep. My grip around him loosened.

"Come on, let's go to bed," Tidus murmured. I nodded but didn't move. In an instant I felt my feet being lifted off of the ground. I looked around me and saw that Tidus was carrying me bridal style. I smiled and brought my head back down on his chest.

He laid me down on the bed and then went to the other side and slipped in. As soon as I felt him next to me I scooted closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my back to his chest. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck and relaxed. I sighed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**(Tidus's POV)**

I told her we should go to bed but all she did was nod. I placed my hands on her legs and neck and picked her up bridal style. I carried her over to the bed and gently set her down. I slipped in next to her and adjusted the blankets. She moved closer to me so I wrapped my arms around her and brought her back to my chest. Yuna sighed and went to sleep quickly. That night my dreams were of one thing and one thing only. Yuna.

**(Rikku's POV)**

I woke up the next morning and ran straight to Yunie's door. I wanted to tell her about Squall. I knocked but didn't hear anything so I opened the door. I looked at the bed but it was empty. I ran to the bathroom but she wasn't there either.

I frowned and thought that maybe she was downstairs. As I was leaving I noticed that the window was open. That was kind of weird and freaked me out a little. I ran downstairs and checked all of the rooms; she wasn't there.

I burst into Lulu's room and started shaking her. She moaned and tried to ignore me.

"Lulu! Lulu, wake up!" I yelled. She growled and rolled over.

"What is it Rikku? There'd better be a good reason why you're waking me up at…" She looked over at her clock and then back at me. "9 in the morning on a weekend." She hissed.

"Yuna's missing!" She rolled her eyes.

"Did you check downstairs? She's probably getting some breakfast or something—"

"No, she's not. I checked. When I was in her room I saw that the window was open and the bed was unmade." This time she sat up and looked at me seriously.

"Go wake up Paine. I'll be out in a minute." I nodded and ran to Paine's room.

I woke her up and told her what I told Lulu. She got up and grabbed her sword as she headed out the door. I was right behind her when all of a sudden she stopped. I collided into her back and landed really hard on my butt.

"Ouchie that hurt! Why'd you stop, Paine? I was right behind you! You could've warned me, ya know!" I yelled as I rubbed my rear. She didn't even look at me; she just nodded towards something in front of her.

I looked around her and followed her gaze. She was looking at Lulu who was standing in front of Tidus's door. I heard a door open behind me and looked over my shoulder to see who it was.

"What's going on out here?" Squall grumbled as he looked around. His eyes fell on me. "What are you doing on the floor, Rikku?" He asked as he came over and helped me up. Lulu and Paine just ignored him.

"Did you check Tidus's room, Rikku?" Paine asked. I shook my head.

"Check his room for what? What's going on?" Squall asked as he looked down at me.

"Yunie's missing. She wasn't in her room or downstairs this morning," I told him. He raised an eyebrow and walked over to Tidus's door. We all huddled around the door and looked in. Sure enough, there she was asleep in his bed.

"Do you still have your sword, Paine?" Lulu asked as she looked in.

"Mm-mm," she replied as she hit the flat part of the weapon against her hip. I quickly shut the door and looked at them.

"Come on you guys, let's not be too hasty here," I said. Lulu glared at me.

"What? You don't think that she's in _his_ bed for a certain reason?" She questioned.

"This is Yuna we're talking about after all. If they _did_ do anything, don't you think that someone would've heard something? Plus, that's their business. She'll tell us if she wants us to know, but lets not go running in there and making scene," I pleaded, trying to protect Yunie. Lulu frowned at me and she and Paine walked back to their rooms. I sighed and looked back at Squall.

"Do you really think they didn't?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled.

"Like I said, that's Yunie's business. Now come on, you're going to help me make breakfast." I said as I started walking away. I noticed that he wasn't following and turned around. He was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Says who?" He smirked and leaned against the wall.

"Me, that's who," I looked at him and put my hands on my hips.

"And what if I don't want to? Hmm?" He questioned. He wanted to be difficult.

"Than I'll just have to make you." I retorted. He smiled and walked up to me.

"How, exactly, are you going to do that?" I put on the best pouting face that I could and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Pretty please Squallie…" I begged. I gave him the puppy dog eyes. "It'll be fun. Just you and I making breakfast." I encouraged. He looked at me for a minute and then sighed.

"Yay!" I yelled jumping up and down and started pulling him down the stairs.

**(Yuna's POV)**

I woke up and couldn't remember where I was at first. I heard the waves crashing outside and I felt someone lying next to me. Then the memories of yesterday came back. I smiled and turned around to face Tidus.

He still didn't have a shirt on and was lying on his side. His chest was rising and falling slowly and his mouth was slightly open. His face looked peaceful and perfect. I smiled to myself at the sight of him.

Some of his golden locks had fallen into his face and were covering his eyes. I gently took my hand and pushed them away. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled when he saw me.

"Good morning," Tidus whispered and kissed my forehead.

"Morning," I said.

We laid there for a few minutes when I decided to get up. I heard Rikku yelling from downstairs and knew that if we didn't get up, someone would be at the door soon. I was getting out of bed when Tidus grabbed me and pulled me on top of him.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked as he lightly rested his hands on my waist.

"Downstairs. Now let go," I demanded. Tidus smiled evilly and tightened his hold on me.

"What if I don't want to? What if I want you all to myself?" I put on a thinking pose.

"Hmm…I don't know. What will I do?"

"You could kiss me," he hinted. I smiled and looked down at him.

"I could, or I could just wait until someone comes in and finds us." He made a sad face that made me laugh. I brought my head closer to his and placed my hands on his chest. "Alright, alright. I guess I could kiss you." I closed the distance between our lips and lightly kissed him.

Our lips moved together as he kissed me back. He pulled me closer to him as his kisses became more passionate and hungrier and tightened his grip on my waist. I felt his tongue go along the edge of my lips. I smiled and opened them, deepening the kiss. His hands trailed up and down my back sending chills down my body. I moaned as his kisses gave me that familiar tingling feeling whenever he kissed me. He smiled and nibbled at my bottom lip as we pulled away to breath.

"Ok, we can go now. Just let me get a shirt on," he said as we got up.

We walked downstairs together and went to the kitchen. As we entered we saw Rikku making breakfast and Squall leaning against a wall watching.

"Squall, when I said make breakfast, I meant both of us, not just me while you watched," Rikku complained in an irritated voice. Squall smirked.

"That wouldn't be any fun now would it?"

Rikku snorted. "Fun for you! All you're doing is watching."

"Maybe I like watching better. Plus, I can't cook."

"Can't or won't," she mumbled. He didn't answer because he saw us walk in and raised an eyebrow. Rikku turned around and looked at Squall.

"Squall—" She stopped when she saw him looking at us and followed his gaze. She smiled.

"Hey guys! Do you want some breakfast? I'm making French toast."

"Yea, that'd be great. Thanks Rikku," I said as Tidus and I took a seat at the table.

"So, how'd you guys sleep?" She asked as she started putting some pieces on a plate. I looked over at Tidus and smiled.

"Good," I told her. She nodded and kept working. Just then Wakka came in.

"Morning, Wakka." I said. He nodded and took a seat across from Tidus.

"So what was with all of the commotion this morning?" he asked as he looked at us. Squall kicked the back of his chair and glared at him. I looked over at Tidus, who just shrugged. I looked at Wakka, confused.

"What commotion?"

"I heard some yelling going on in the hall this morning…" he replied, not looking away from Squall.

"Here you go," Rikku interrupted as she placed some plates down on the table.

"What happened this morning?" I questioned, looking at Squall.

"Nice going, Wakka. Couldn't just keep your fricken' mouth shut," he hissed.

"Do you guys want orange juice or milk to drink? I'll just put both out," Rikku said as she placed them both on the table along with some cups. Tidus reached for the orange juice and poured himself a glass.

"Rikku!" She turned and looked at me innocently.

"Yes, Yunie?"

"What happened this morning? Why aren't you telling us?" She sighed and looked around the room.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you. This morning I went into your room and found that you were gone so I woke Lulu and Paine up. Lulu went to Tidus's room and thought that maybe you were in there since you weren't anywhere else. Squall woke up and heard us so we told him what was going on. We opened the door and saw that you were there," she said all in one breath.

"Ok…and…?" I asked, still confused. She looked over at Squall, but he didn't say or do anything.

"Well, Lulu thinks that you and Tidus…you know…did it." She mumbled. At that moment the drink of orange juice that Tidus had in his mouth was spit out and Wakka almost chocked on his food. Tidus looked at her with wide eyes.

"WHAT?" we yelled in unison.

"I take it that you didn't," Squall smirked.

"No, we didn't!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I guess that'll make Lu happy," Wakka said as he took a bite.

"What will make me happy?" We all turned to see Lulu, Paine and Baralai standing in the doorway. (E/N: Nothing makes Lulu happy. She's Lulu.)

Before anyone else could answer, Wakka blurted out, "that Tidus and Yuna didn't do anything last night." Squall and Rikku just stared at him.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes when Baralai cleared his throat and said, "Maybe we should leave, guys, and let them work this out." They all nodded and left.

"So…you guys didn't?" Lulu asked, looking at me suspiciously. I shook my head.

"No! Plus, we've only been going out for a week."

"Then why were you in his bed?" She questioned. I looked around at all of them. They were all staring at me with wonder in their eyes. I sighed and looked down.

"I…got scared last night and wanted to be with someone. For some reason, I went straight to him. I think it's because I…I feel safe in his arms," I told them. No one said anything, so I looked and saw them all smiling at me.

"Do you love him?" Paine asked. I smiled and nodded. We sat in silence for a few seconds when Rikku turned to Lulu.

"So what happened with you and tubby, Lulu?"

"His name is Wakka and nothing happened." A small smiled graced her lips as she spoke and Paine rolled her eyes. "What about you and Squall? And don't say 'nothing' because we all know something happened." Rikku blushed and pulled herself up on the counter.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything! Now spill!" I exclaimed. She smiled and sighed.

"Ok, I'll tell you." We all sat there listening with interest as she told us.

**(Squall's POV)**

We went out on the patio and waited for the girls to finish talking.

"So, Squall, you and Rikku, huh?" Tidus asked with a grin on his face.

"Yea, and?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing," I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't say nothing 'cause Wakka said that you guys were kissing. Who made the first move? You or her?" He questioned. Both Wakka and Baralai were staring at me.

"Me," was all that I said. Tidus smirked.

"What made you do it?" He asked.

"You know what, let's just drop this subject, ok? It's really none of your business."

"Yea, just like what me and Yuna do isn't any of yours, huh?" He shot back. Just then, the girls came out.

"What do you guys think to a little volleyball game, girls against guys?" Yuna asked.

"Oh yea, I'm so in." Rikku yelled jumping up and down. Yuna looked at Lulu but she shook her head. Rikku turned to Paine.

"What about you Paine? It wouldn't be YRP without the P!" She begged. She smiled a little a sighed.

"Fine, fine."

"I'll play," I said. Tidus looked over at Wakka and Baralai. Wakka shook his head but Baralai nodded.

" 'Lai and I'm in."

"Ok so you guys can set up and we're going to get changed. See ya in a bit!" Yuna yelled as they all left.

"Man, why do we have to do it?" Tidus complained.

"Come on, let's just get changed and do it." They nodded and we headed up to our rooms.

**20 Minutes Later…**

We had just finished setting up the net and chairs and the girls still weren't here.

"Where are they? It shouldn't take that long to—" Tidus stopped in mid sentence. I looked over at him to see what was wrong and felt my jaw drop. There, in the distance, were the girls. In bathing suits.

Lulu was wearing a dark purple one piece. Paine was wearing a black one piece. Yuna had a baby blue bikini on that tied around her neck. Then there was Rikku. She had a dark green string bikini on that tied around her neck and back.

"So you guys ready to lose?" Yuna asked as they walked up. Tidus smirked.

"You guys are the ones that are going to lose!"

She smiled and walked closer to him. "You shouldn't get too cocky, or you might just lose." She looked at him for a moment and then added, "Then again, you just might be too distracted." Yuna turned and walked to the net. I looked at his face and saw that he was practically drooling.

"Maybe she's right," I told him. He glared and went to the net.

"Come on, it's game time!" Rikku shouted as she ran to join them. I rolled my eyes and followed.

"So, do you guys want to start, or should we?" Yuna asked as she held the ball.

"No, you guys can go first," Tidus said. She smiled and headed towards the back of the court.

"You really shouldn't have done that, chocobo hair. We happen to be really good at volley ball," Rikku smirked and took her place. He shrugged and went to the middle.

Yuna went to the back, ran, threw the ball in the air and hit hard. Before any of us could blink we heard a soft _thud_ and the ball was on the ground. We all looked up at her with gaping mouths. Rikku gave her a high-five.

"1-0: girls," Lulu called from her chair. I picked up the ball and tossed it to Yuna. She went to the back and did the same thing. This time we were ready for her. The ball came soaring over the net and went straight to Baralai. He hit it over but Paine was right there. She spiked it and scored.

"2-0: girls." I turned and glared at Tidus.

"Nice going!" He just shook his head and looked back at the girls. This was going to be a long game.

**45 Minutes Later…**

The final score was 21-18: girls. We were pretty bad compared to them. Rikku was right when she said that they were good.

All of the girls had different techniques when it came to serving. Yuna hit it in the middle. Rikku hit way in the back and Paine hit it to the front.

And then there were their attitudes! It was like they weren't the same people anymore. Like shy, nice Yuna was totally vicious and mean. They all were. All that mattered to them was winning.

"That wasn't too bad for your first game against us, guys. Don't feel bad, you did good!" Yuna tried to cheer us up. I just shook my head; I blame Tidus. If we would've served first, we probably could've won.

"I'm hungry!" Tidus complained. Lulu pulled out a picnic basket and started taking out food.

"Here, I brought sandwiches," she said as she handed some out. We all said thanks and gratefully ate it.

After we were done, I saw Rikku head over to water. She stopped when she reached the water's edge and just looked at it. I got up and quietly snuck up behind her. When I was close enough I ran and pushed her in. She screamed as she hit the water. She got up and looked around. She looked at me and put her hands on her hips.

"What was that for!" Rikku demanded. I smiled and shrugged. "Meanie!" She yelled and splashed me. I looked at her and glared. Rikku shrieked and tried to run away. I ran in the water and started splashing her. She splashed back and had a water fight.

**(Tidus's POV)**

I saw Yuna smile and looked at what she was looking at. I saw Squall and Rikku playing in the water and, I too, smiled. I turned back to Yuna and grabbed her hand. She looked at me smiled. I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it.

"Do you want to go on a walk with me?" I asked. She nodded and got up.

We walked along the beach away from everyone else just in silence for a while and then stopped to look at the sun setting. I sat down on the sand and pulled Yuna down too.

She sat down in between my legs with her back leaned against my chest. Yuna laid her head back on my shoulder but kept looking at the water. As the sun was setting, two dolphins jumped up in the air a few times. She smiled and closed her eyes. In the distance you could hear the music from the radio we had brought out playing. 'Anytime' by Kelly Clarkson was on.

_Anytime you feel  
Like you just can't hold on  
Just hold on to my love  
I'll help you be strong But you're so afraid to lose  
And baby I can't reach your heart  
I can't face this world it's keeping us apart  
And I could be the one to show you  
Everything you missed before  
Just hold on now  
'Cause I could be the one to give you more_

"Tidus?"

"Hmm?" I looked at her.

_Anytime you need a love baby I'm on your side  
Just let me be the one that can make it all right  
Anytime you need a love baby you're in my heart  
I could make it all right I look into your eyes  
And I feel it coming through  
I can't help but want you more than I want to  
So baby take our love your way  
Cast them all on me  
That's all I ever wanted was just to make you see_

"Will you always love me?" she asked. I smiled knowing the answer.

"No…" Her eyes popped open and she looked at me, hurt.

_But I could be the one to heal you  
All that you've been searching for  
Just hold on to my love  
And baby let me give you more Anytime you need a love baby I'm on your side  
Just let me be the one that can make it all right  
Anytime you need a love baby you're in my heart  
I could make it all right_

I placed my hand on her cheek and whipped away a tear.

"I will love you always _and_ forever," I whispered. Yuna smiled.

_Now there's no way out  
And I can't help the way I feel  
'Cause baby I'm on fire  
And I'll be waiting right here  
You know our love is real Anytime you need a love baby I'm on your side  
Just let me be the one that can make it all right  
Anytime you need a love baby you're in my heart  
I could make it all right_

I leaned down and kissed her softly as the song ended. I would always love Yuna. She was everything to me now.

The sun was setting on the beach. It was perfect. _She_ was perfect.

**

* * *

A/N: There's chapter 4, hopefully it was ok.**

**E/N: **Feh. Better'n okay, girlie! Well, yea. Here; it's 18 pages long and is 4876 words long. Yay! Chapter four.


	5. Ch 5: The Creepy New Student

**Disclaimer:** Don't own FF.

**A/N:** Here is chapter 5. I have had like over 296+ hits on this story and only 9 reviews. Please review; it inspires me. I know this story was deleted and some of your reviews are gone but please do it. I was thinking about not updating until I get a certain amount of reviews, but if people start reviewing again I might change my mind. (hint, hint).

**E/N: **And the best part about her hints is that they are ((cough)) unnoticeable.

**A/N:** Haha very funny Sahrah...anyway enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 5: **

**(Paine's POV)**

I watched Tidus and Yuna walk away from the group hand-in-hand. I would have never pictured that they would be together. I mean, I knew that Tidus, from having him over at my house so much, was a good guy and that most of the rumors weren't true; but I didn't think that he would like Yuna. Tidus stopped and sat down, pulling her with him. They sat there watching the sun go down. I watched them just sit there. As long as Yuna was happy, I was happy for her.

Squall and Rikku running out of the water interrupted me from my thoughts. She turned up the volume of the radio and begged Squall to dance with her. I couldn't help but smile. They, too, were an unusual couple. It was like she brought a part of Squall out that no ones' seen. It seemed like everyone around me was getting together…everyone except me and Baralai that is.

I looked over at him and saw that he was laughing at them, too. He looked so happy and had a certain sparkle in his eyes. He looked over at me and smiled. I felt my cheeks get warm and turned away. I wasn't sure what do around him. I dared myself to peek at him from the corner of my eye and wished I hadn't, for he was still looking at me. I smiled a small smile and looked back at Yuna and Tidus. They were walking back to us now. As they came closer, Rikku started jumping up and down.

"Let's play a game guys," she squealed.

"Okay, what game do you want to play?" Yuna asked.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Rikku yelled enthusiastically.

Everyone agreed, which is why we gathered in the living room in a circle playing truth-or-dare.

"Okay, I'll start," Rikku declared. "Paine- truth or dare?"

"Truth," I responded.

"Okay, then… hm. Is there a boy in school that you like?"

I flushed. "Wh-what are you, four years old?"

"You're avoiding the question," Squall commented boredly.

"Meh. Yes, there is. Now it's my turn. Squall, truth or dare?"

We went on truth-or-dare-ing for about an hour and a half, when Yuna had truth-or-dared me

"Truth or dare?"

I replied, "Truth."

"Is the person you have a crush on sitting in this room?"

"Yes. He is," I muttered, throwing my gaze wildly around the room. Mistakenly, my eyes locked with Baralai's. He raised an eyebrow, and I blushed. Oh, shit. How could he not have figured that one out?

"Ok, I've had enough Truth or Dare for one night. Goodnight everyone," I said and went up to my room. I heard footsteps behind me, but didn't really pay any attention to them. As I was about to open my bedroom door, I felt a hand grip my arm. I stiffened and turned around. To my surprise, it was Baralai. I blushed a little and wondered what he wanted. He just stood there and stared at me.

"Baralai?"

"Paine, I…" He stopped and looked down but didn't let go of my arm. He looked up and smiled. Baralai leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "Goodnight, sweet dreams," he whispered and walked into his room. I stood there, frozen. Did that just happen? Did he really just kiss me?

"Paine? Are you all right? Your face is all red," I heard Yuna ask as she came up to me. She put her hand on my forehead and frowned. "You don't have a temperature…"

"I'm fine," I told her and started to open my door when Tidus came up.

"Hey, did Baralai come up here?" he started to ask as he came closer. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. Yuna smiled and looked at me.

"Um, yea. He went to his room. Goodnight," I mumbled and went into my room. I leaned against the door and sighed. I could hear Yuna and Tidus talking in the hallway.

"What was that all about?" Tidus asked.

"I think something happened with Baralai and Paine; especially after what happened during the game." Yuna told him.

I pushed off of the door and changed into my pjs. I lay down on my bed and sighed. What was going to happen now, I had no clue.

**(Tidus's POV)**

I woke up the next morning and hated that it was already Sunday. That meant that we had to leave today and then we had school tomorrow. I didn't want to go back. I just wanted to stay here with my friends and Yuna. I felt a smile grace my lips at the thought of her. I got up and decided to see if she was awake.

I knocked on her door but didn't hear anything. I opened it a little and saw that she wasn't there. I heard giggling from across the hall in Paine's room. I walked over to it and saw that it was open a little. Both Yuna and Rikku were in there with her.

"Ohhhhh, so he kissed you?" Rikku squealed. Paine rolled her crimson eyes.

"Only on the cheek, Rikku," Paine sighed. "It was nothing."

"What do mean nothing?" Rikku exclaimed. I heard a door open behind and saw 'Lai come out.

"Tidus, what are you—" I quickly put my finger up to my mouth to tell him to be quiet. I didn't mean to listen in but I didn't want to be caught either. He looked at me questioningly and came closer.

"So he didn't say anything at all? He just kissed you?" Yuna asked. Paine turned her head.

"Let's just drop the subject, ok?" Paine said and looked back at them. I backed away from the door, afraid of being caught, and turned to Baralai. I grinned at him.

"So you kissed her?" I asked him. He smiled, but didn't say anything.

"Come on, let's go downstairs," he said and was about to head down but the girls came out of Paine's room. Rikku and Yuna smiled but Paine was unreadable.

"Morning," Yuna said as she came over and kissed my cheek. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"Is anyone else awake yet?" Rikku asked.

"By that you mean Squall, right?" Paine responded with smirk.

"I didn't say that," she gasped while blushing. Yuna giggled.

"No, I think we're the only ones awake," I told her. An evil grin came across her face and she went into her room. Moments later she came out with a bucket full of water. She ignored our looks and started walking towards the other bedrooms.

"What's she doing?" I asked. Yuna shrugged in my arms as we all watched her. She opened Squall's door and snuck in. I felt my mouth drop open when I realized what she was going to do. Man this was going to be funny. There was silence for a while when all of a sudden there was a loud splash.

"RIKKU!"

We all started laughing hysterically as she came running out of his room and down the stairs. We watched her go and then turned to see a soaking wet Squall standing in the hallway looking mad. I tried to contain my laughter and looked at him. He glared at us and then ran down the stairs after Rikku. Once he was gone we all started busting up, laughing again.

"Come on, I want to see what he does." Yuna said and we ran after them. We found them all of the way by the garage. He had Rikku over his shoulder.

"Squall, put me down right now!" She yelled. He started laughing and shook his head. "Humph, fine," she said and tried to act mad. Then she looked up at us and smiled. "Hey Tidus, what's in here anyway?" she asked pointing to the garage door. I looked at it and tried to remember.

"Hmmm…why don't we take a look." I said and opened the door. Squall set Rikku down and followed me in. I found the light switch and turned it on. I heard Rikku squeal and turned around. There were two jet skis, boogie boards and surfboards in it. "I forgot these were in here," I said and headed over to one of the jet skis and looked back at them smiling. "Do you guys want to try them out?" I asked. Rikku jumped up and down, Squall raised an eyebrow and Yuna's eyes sparkled. Rikku grabbed Yuna's arm and started to pull her upstairs.

"Come on Yunie, let's get changed." We all went upstairs and changed, waking up Wakka and Lulu in the process. Squall and I were ready first so we decided to bring the stuff out to the beach while everyone was getting ready. By the time that we got both of the jet skis, a few surfboards and boogie boards out everyone was ready. Finally everyone came out and we picked what we wanted to do. Wakka was going to surf, Paine and Lulu were going to use the boogie boards while Squall and Rikku decided to use one of the skis; Yuna and I took the other one. I walked over to the one we were going to use and was about to push it in when I noticed that Yuna wasn't coming.

"Tidus, I've never been on one of these before," she said, sounding a little scared. I smiled and walked over to her.

"It's ok, I have, so don't worry. I'll drive first and then I can teach you how," I told her and rubbed her shoulders reassuringly. She smiled but she still looked unsure. "Don't worry; I'll be there with you. Everything is going to be fine. It'll be fun!" I said. She nodded and walked towards it. I handed her a life jacket and then helped her get on when she was ready. I pushed it into the water and hoped on in front of her. Yuna wrapped her arms around my waist and held on as I started the engine.

I didn't go too fast at first but slowly started speeding up. I felt her bury her face in between my shoulder blades and tighten her grip on me. I smiled and loved the feeling of her holding on to me. It felt like she needed me.

After a while, I slowed down and cut the engine. She looked around and looked at me confused.

"Why'd we stop?" She asked. I smiled looked at her over my shoulder.

"Why don't you try for a while? I'll teach you," I said. She smiled and nodded. I swung my body around hers and took a seat behind her. At the same time, she slid forward and waited for me to get situated. I showed her how to steer it, go faster and go slower and the basic things you need to know.

"We'll go slowly at first and then, if you want to, we'll go faster ok?" I asked; she nodded. "I'm going to help you steer until you get the hang of it." I told her and slipped my arms around hers. She kicked it into gear and started out slowly, then started going faster and faster. Soon, she didn't need me to help her so I just held on to her waist. She turned left and right and did many sharp turns and arches.

She stopped after a while and headed back to shore. As we headed back Squall and Rikku followed. Everyone else was waiting.

"What time is it?" I asked as we pushed the ski out of the water.

"It's 1:30," Lulu said.

"Maybe we should pack out stuff and head back. We should be leaving soon." I said. They nodded and headed back inside. I headed to my room after everything was put away and started packing. After a few minutes there was a knock on my door. I turned around and saw Yuna.

"Hey Yuna," I smiled as she smiled back and took a seat on the bed. I put the last of my stuff in my bag and sat down by her. She leaned her head against my shoulder and I put my arm around her.

"I had fun this weekend. Thank you for inviting me," she said. I almost laughed. She pulled away and looked at me.

"Yuna, you're my girlfriend. You're always invited," I told her. She smiled and leaned against me again.

"It was fun; I wish we didn't have to go home," she whispered. I held her tighter to me and kissed her forehead.

"I know," I said. We sat there for a few more minutes when we heard Rikku calling her name.

"Come on, let's go." I grabbed my bag with one hand and held hers in the other. We walked downstairs and saw that everyone else was waiting. I placed my bag in the trunk and asked who was riding with who. It was decided that Yuna, Paine and Baralai would ride with me and Squall, Wakka and Lulu would ride with Rikku. I got in the driver's side and Yuna sat next to me.

(**Yuna's POV)**

Our ride back home was uneventful. We dropped Paine off first, and then Baralai. Rikku said that she was going to drop everyone else off and then meet me back at our house. We had just pulled up at my house and saw that Rikku and Lulu weren't back yet. We got out and Tidus helped me with my bag. He walked me to the door.

"Bye Yuna, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be here in the morning to pick you up, ok?" Tidus told me. I nodded and kissed him slowly and passionately. I drew away and leaned my head against his.

"Love you…" I whispered. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Love you, too." He kissed me lightly and went back to his car. I grabbed my bag and headed for my room. I turned on the radio and started unpacking.

_**Broken by Seether**_

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away_

So many things had happened since school started again. I just hope that nothing bad happens. Rikku came bouncing in my room, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hey Yuna, Lulu and I are going shopping, wanna come?" She asked. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Sure Rikku, let's go." We both walked downstairs to find Lulu waiting for us.

**After the mall…**

We came back with like 20 outfits. I put the bags in my closet and lay on my bed. Before I knew it sleep had over taken me…

I woke up the next morning and started getting ready. I decided to wear my Gunner Dressphere today. I heard a car pull up and knew that it was Tidus so I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

"Bye Lulu, Rikku. Tidus is here so I'm going." I yelled and opened the front door. I closed it behind me and met him at his car.

"Hey," he smiled. I smiled back as he opened the door for me. He went around to his side and started the car. As we were pulling out I saw Squall's car pull up at our house. I looked at Tidus but he just shrugged. He reached across the seat and held my hand and rubbed small circles on it as we drove there. I loved it when he did that, it made me feel secure and calm.

We walked into the school together and immediately received dirty looks from Dona and her group. Tidus just ignored her and kept walking me to my locker.

We were at his locker when the bell rang.

"I'll walk you to your class," he said and walked me the rest of the way. We still had a few more minutes until the tardy bell but I was going to go in anyway when I almost fell backwards. It felt like something was pulling me. I looked behind me and saw that Tidus had my braid in his hand. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he only tugged on it lightly and smiled. I smiled back and walked over to him.

"Thought that you could get away from me that easily did you?" he asked. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and kissed him quickly. He grinned and let me go.

"I'll see you soon," he answered and walked away. I walked into the classroom and quickly took my seat before the bell rang. The teacher was about to start talking when someone walked into the classroom.

"Ok class, we have a new student today. This is Seymour Guado." I looked up and saw that it was a guy my age with blue hair and menacing, icy blue eyes. His eyes fixed on mine and it made my stomach uneasy. I tore my gaze from his but still felt his eyes on me.

"Yuna, are you ok?" Paine asked me. I nodded but didn't say anything.

The rest of the class seemed long and I was uncomfortable the whole time. When the class finally ended, I got out of there as fast as I could.

"Man, that Seymour guy creeps me out!" Rikku said with a shiver. I nodded and waved as I went to my next class. Luckily, Seymour wasn't in that one. I was glad that next was with Tidus and everyone else.

When I got to English, I saw that none of my friends were there yet, but Seymour was. I put my head down and went straight to my seat. I heard footsteps and felt a sudden wave of fear come over me.

"Hello," he said. I started taking my stuff out so I wouldn't have to actually look at him.

"Hi," I replied weakly, praying that any moment Tidus or someone would come to my rescue.

"I saw you in my first period class, you're Yuna right?" I froze. How did he know my name already?

"Yes, nice to meet you," I responded and looked ahead at the teacher. All of a sudden, he took a seat next to me. I cringed internally. Why wouldn't he just leave me alone? What did he want from me? He placed his hand on mine and was about to say something else when someone came up behind me.

"I believe that you're in _my_ spot!" I turned around and breathed a sigh of relief; it was Tidus. His eyes met with mine and he must have seen the fear in them because his fists clenched at his sides and he glared at Seymour. Seymour removed his hand and looked up at him.

"And who are you, exactly?" Seymour asked, still not moving.

"I'm her _boyfriend_. Now if you don't want any trouble, I suggest that you move!" Tidus threatened. Seymour got up and before passing Tidus, he hissed, "Better watch yourself, Alamsy!"

Tidus stood his ground and waited for him to pass before he ran up to me.

"Are you ok, Yuna?" He asked cupping his hands around my face. I nodded and hugged him.

"He scares me, Tidus," I whispered.

"Nothing is going to happen, I promise. Ok?" I nodded and clung to him. Everyone else came in shortly afterwards, and Tidus and I filled them in on what happened. We all decided we were going to keep an eye on Seymour.

Once class ended, Tidus and I went to my locker before lunch and were passed by Seymour. Tidus stepped in front of me and glared at him. I held on to Tidus's arm and leaned on him for support. Why was it that that student creeped me out so bad? I shook off the feeling as Tidus wrapped his arms around me and walked with me to lunch. I felt better with Tidus there with me. As long as he was there to help me, I think I'd be fine….

**

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please R&R! I know that it's shorter than what I've usually been writing; sorry! **

**E/N:** About that last line, Yunie… You think you'll be fine. Ha. That's what you think. Hehehe. Well, here, it's all done! Short can be good. Didja see my latest chapter?

**A/N:** Yea I saw yours, it was good! Anyways it was 3649 words and was 13 pages long.


	6. To Save You

**Disclaimer: **Don't own FF.

**A/N: **Once school starts, which is Monday, August 21, the updates will be less. Sorry! Please enjoy! R&R!

**E/N: **Wow, sorry it took so long to edit. It's done now, though!

**Chapter 6: To Save You!**

**(Yuna's POV)**

The rest of the week went by slowly. It seemed that everywhere I went; Seymour was there too; like he was always watching me. Over the past days everyone had become extremely watchful over me; especially Tidus. They had all become so tense. I had hardly realized that Tidus and I had already been going out for almost three weeks now. He had been so protective of me lately that I wanted to do something special for him.

I was sitting on my bed listening to music, doodling on my notebook, when an idea came to me. I would set up a date for tonight at the house. I would make dinner, we could watch a movie, and then I would give him the surprise. I jumped up, grabbed the phone, dialed his number, and after a few rings, he answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Tidus."

"_Hey Yuna, what's up?"_

"I was wondering… are you doing anything tonight?"

"_No, why?"_

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could do something together, if you have time."

"_I always have time for you, Yuna. I would love to do something. What did you have in mind?" _

"Can you come over like around 6:30 and we'll have dinner, watch a movie, and I also have a surprise for you."

"_A surprise, huh? Ok, sure. See you then, love ya."_

"Love you too." I hung up and ran into Lulu's room to find her and Rikku working on homework.

"Hey guys Tidus is coming over tonight so—

"It's alright Yunie, we understand. I'm going to the movies with Squall tonight anyway," Rikku said. I smiled at her.

"And I'm going out with Wakka," Lulu added. "So what are you guys going to do?"

"I'm going to make dinner, watch a movie and I have a surprise for him," I told them.

"Aw!" Rikku squealed. I smiled and rushed downstairs to get dinner started. As I was making it I was thinking about the surprise. It was a song that came to me when I was thinking about Tidus.

I put the lasagna in the oven and rushed upstairs to get ready. Since I was going to sing I decided to wear my songstress dressphere. When I went back downstairs Lulu and Rikku were leaving.

"See ya, Yunie! Have a good time!" She yelled as she left and winked. I laughed and finished getting ready. A few minutes later the doorbell rang.

**(Tidus's POV)**

I opened the door and peered in.

"Yuna?" I yelled. I heard noise coming from the kitchen, and something smelled good.

"Come on in!" She yelled. I shut the door behind me and went into the kitchen. I walked into the doorway and saw the table set, and she was just putting the really good smelling food down on the table. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, smells good." I said as I gave her a quick kiss and looked at the food.

"It's lasagna. I hope you like it." She said.

"I'm sure I will," I told her. We both sat down and started eating.

"So, what's the surprise?" I asked hoping that she'd tell me. She grinned and shook her head.

"Nope, I'm not telling you. You'll just have to wait." I pouted, but it didn't work. She laughed and kept eating.

After dinner we sat down in the living room and was about to watch a movie when I stopped her before she could put it in and sat her down on my lap. She leaned against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her body, cradling her to me.

"When do I get this surprise?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled.

"I was going to make you wait but I guess I could give it to you now," she said. We sat there in silence for a moment when she started humming. I was about to say something when she started singing. Her voice was the most amazing thing I'd ever heard. It made my heart soar.

_I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily_

_I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily_

_"Save your tears cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore  
To hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart Though a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
Crossing over the time and distance holding you  
Suspended on silver wings_

Her words were deep and went straight to my heart. She never tore her eyes away from mine as she sang.

_And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradle you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever The dream isn't over yet  
Though I often say I can't forget  
I still relive that day  
"You've been there with me all the way"  
I still hear you say "Wait for me I'll write you letters"  
I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor  
But still I swore to hide the doubt  
When I turn back the pages  
Anger might have been the answer  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings_

_Oh a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever Oh a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home and back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings ohhh And a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll cradle you  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days  
They'll hold you forever_

As the last note hung in the air I felt my breathing stop. Her voice was so wonderful and her song…it was…I couldn't even find the words.

"Yuna, it was… awesome! I loved it! It was really amazing!" I told her. She smiled and lightly kissed me.

"Thank you, I was thinking about you when I wrote it. I love you," Yuna whispered as she pressed her forehead against mine. I wrapped my arms around her and breathed in a deep breath, taking in her warm scent.

"I love you too!" I told her. I was going to get up and put the movie in but she stopped me.

"Let's just sit here for a little while, just like this, ok?" She asked. I looked at her for a minute. "Just hold me," she whispered. I nodded and brought her close. She hummed her song and wrapped her arms around my neck. I'm not sure how long we sat there, but eventually her humming stopped and she fell asleep. I picked her up bridal style and took her up to her room. I laid Yuna down, pulled the blankets over her, and quietly left. As I was heading to my car I saw Squall drop Rikku off.

"Hey Tidus, how'd it go?" Rikku asked. I smiled.

"It was…nice. She's asleep in her room, so you'll have to ask her about it tomorrow," I told her. She smiled and waved as I left.

**(Yuna's POV)**

I woke up and I was still in my songstress dressphere. I decided to quickly get ready so I could talk to Rikku about her date. When I was heading downstairs, I saw Rikku in her room. I stepped in as she looked up.

"Hey, Yunie," she said cheerfully.

"Hey Rikku, so how'd your date go?" I asked. She smiled and tried to hide her blush.

"It was good. We went to the movies and then we just kind of walked around for a while, ya know," she said. "He's coming to pick me up this morning so I'd better get going. See you later, Yunie!" Rikku yelled as she bounced downstairs. I followed and wait outside for Tidus. It wasn't long until he came and we were at school. He, of course, walked with me to my locker and classroom.

Before I knew it, it was already lunchtime, and usually Tidus went with me to my locker. But there was a blitz meeting, so he wouldn't be able to make it. Rikku was a little worried about me but I told her that I could go alone at least one time.

"I'll meet you in the cafeteria, ok?" I reassured her. She nodded and left after everyone else. I was headed towards my locker when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me down an empty hallway. I winced in pain as the person threw me up against the wall. I looked up and saw that it was Seymour.

"What do you want from me, Seymour?" I glared at him. The corners of his lips turned up slightly and his eyes got this weird look to them.

"Sweet Yuna, all I want is you, of course," he said as his free hand was placed on my cheek. (E/N: Ew.)

I turned away from him and tried to get my arm out of his grip, but he only squeezed harder.

"Get away from me, you pig! I love Tidus, not you, so let me go and stay away from me," I hissed. His eyes narrowed at the mention of Tidus. He pushed me harder into the wall and brought his face closer to mine.

"Oh yes, your precious Tidus. What could you possibly see in that weak boy? What makes him so special, hmm? Well, let me tell you something, if you love him so much, then you'll do as I say, and he won't get hurt." Immediately my eyes flew up to his, wide with fear. What would he do to Tidus? What would I have to do? "Ahh yes, that got your attention didn't it?" he chuckled.

"What, exactly, is it that you want me to do?" I whispered. His cruel smile widened and he traced his finger along my jaw line sending me chills.

"I want you to dump Tidus and be my girlfriend." I shook my head and tried to look away from him, but his hand stopped me. "And if you don't, you won't see Tidus again." I felt tears running down my cheeks as he spoke. I bit my lip from trembling and looked at the opposite wall; I couldn't stand looking at his face any longer. How was I going to be able to break up with Tidus? I know it's going to hurt him, but what would Seymour do to him?

"Why? Why are you doing this?" I asked quietly.

"Because I want you, Yuna—"

He was cut off by the sound of footsteps and someone's voice. He placed his hand over my mouth and shot me a warning look. As they came closer, I heard _his_ voice; it was Tidus. Seymour's eyes turned to slits as Tidus's voice rang through the halls.

"Yuna, where are you?" His voice was filled with nothing but worry. Seymour brought his head next to my ear and hissed, "Remember what I said, Yuna! Now, don't tell anyone about this, or I'll make you suffer. I'll be watching you!" With that, said he released me and ran into the shadows.

I tried to calm myself, but I couldn't. The closer Tidus's footsteps were, the louder Seymour's words echoed in my mind. I slid to the floor, tears streaming down my face and my skin throbbing and burning where Seymour had touched me. I closed my eyes and let a sob escape my lips. As soon as I did, Tidus had found me.

"Yuna? Yuna! What's wrong? What happened?" Tidus asked as he ran and helped me up. As he grabbed my arm, I winced in pain and tried to back away from him, but he held me to him. I avoided all possible eye contact with him but from the corner of my eye I saw his confused eyes go from my eyes to my arm.

Emotions flashed across his face: anger, confusion, wonder, and worry. He gently took my arm into his hands and examined it. I could see there were bruises already forming in the mark of a hand. I pulled away from him and quickly wiped away my tears. I had to do it now. I'm sure Seymour was watching somewhere close by. Before I could say anything, Tidus asked, "What happened to you, Yuna?" I just shook my head.

"Nothing, Tidus," I lied. He looked at me in disbelief and hurt because he knew something was wrong and because I wasn't being honest with him.

"Don't lie to me. I know something happened. Why do you have bruises on your arm? Who hurt you?" He asked, getting angrier. He wasn't making this any easier for me. I had to do it now before I broke down and told him everything. He took a step forward but I backed away. It didn't matter, because he just kept coming.

"Just forget about it Tidus. I need to talk to you. I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore. I want to break up," I said all in one breathe. He stopped in his tracks and stared at me. After a few minutes he spoke up. "Why?"

I sighed. I wanted to scream: _'To save you!'_ He asked me again. "Why, Yuna? I think I deserve to know," he whispered. I wanted to start crying again. I could see the look of hurt on his face. Tidus was hurting inside; and it was all because of me.

"Just leave me alone, ok? I can't be around you anymore. Good—"

"Do you still love me?" he asked suddenly, cutting me off. My breath hitched in my throat. Of course I still loved him… but I had to lie. I waited a moment and looked into his azure eyes one more time before I broke his heart…and mine.

"No," I whispered, barely audible. I know he had heard it though because he shook his head and I saw a tear escape from the corner of his eye. I wanted so badly to wipe it away. He stepped closer and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I don't believe you! I can see it in your eyes!" Tidus shouted. I pulled away from him.

"Well believe it or not, I don't! So leave me alone!" I yelled and ran away from Tidus, from school, and most of all: Seymour.

"What have I done?" I asked myself as I ran, tears streaming from my eyes. "What have I done?"

**A/N:** How was it? This is probably going to be mostly a T/Y story. Please review!

**E/N:** SEYMOUR, YOU JERK! ((beats Seymour to a bloody pulp)) Right, um… Then… ((kicks bloody pulp))


	7. Living in Sorrow and Pain

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything but this plot.

**A/N:** Starting from Monday and on the updates will be slower! Sorry, but education calls. Thanks for all of your reviews! This story has now gone over the 950+ hits! Please read and enjoy! R&R!

**E/N: **Education? SCREW THAT! WAAAAAAAH! Now then… let's see what you've done with Tidus and Yuna. Oh, and since you forgot to disclaim all the songs, I'll do it for you. Whatever the songs are, they're not ours.

**Chapter 7:** Sorrow and Pain

**(Tidus's POV)**

I felt tears falling from my eyes, but couldn't do anything except watch her leave. I felt my heart break into a million pieces as her words echo in my mind. Why was she doing this? I thought she loved me. Did she ever really love me? Was it just a game? My vision started to go dark and my head began to spin.

I couldn't stay here any longer. I headed for the exit and went straight to my car. I got in and sat there for a few minutes, staring off in space. I blinked a few times and decided to switch on the radio.

_Staring out at the rain with her heavy heart_

_It's the end of the world in my mind.  
Then your voice holds me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer, somewhere… I couldn't see that it was right there  
but now I know what I didn't know_

_Because you live, and breathe  
because you made me believe in my self  
when nobody else can help  
because you live (girl)  
my world has twice as many stars in the sky_

I quickly changed it to the next station.

_You face  
I'm still not over  
Your face  
Headlights break through the rain  
Over London's winter light  
I came all the way here tonight  
To look in your eyes  
I came all the way here tonight  
Just to see you Your face  
Holds me over  
Your face  
It wipes away the rain  
Like a hundred summer skies  
And every time I talk to you  
It's like I'm alright  
And every time I talk to you  
I get a little closer to light_

I changed the station again hoping that the next song wouldn't be a love song or a depressing one.

_You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do..._

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me_

_Have you forgotten all I know  
and all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then_

I switched it all of the way off and pulled out of the parking lot. I drove home with silent tears streaming down my face. I pulled into my driveway and went into the house. I looked around the room for a minute before I just sat down on the couch. I threw my keys and cell phone on the seat next to me as I let today's events replay in my mind. I thought that maybe we had had something special. I guess I thought wrong.

_'I needed to try to stop thinking about her_,' I told myself mentally. I was about to get up when I looked across the room and saw a picture of Yuna and I. I leaned back and stared at the ceiling. '_How am I_ not _going to think about her?'_ I remember she was so afraid of getting hurt by me that I promised her I would never do anything to her, but… she never made that promise to me…

I felt the cushion vibrating and looked at the caller ID. It was Squall. I just closed my eyes and ignored it. I didn't feel like talking to anyone right now.

**(Squall's POV)**

"Man, what's taking Tidus so long?" Wakka asked me. I shrugged and pulled out my cell. He said he was going to go and find Yuna but that was 15 minutes ago.

"What are you doing?" Rikku asked. I dialed his number and put it up to my ear.

"I'm calling Tidus to see where he is." I told her. She nodded and went back to eating.

"_Hey, you've reached Tidus. Say what you want to say and I'll try to get back to you. Laters…"_

"Tidus, where are you guys—?"

The phone was yanked out my hands before I could finish. I looked over and saw that Rikku had taken it from me.

"We're just going to eat without you, and see ya in homeroom!" she said and hung up. I glared at her; she just smiled and handed me my cell back. I rolled my eyes and tried to shake off the feeling that something was wrong.

**After lunch, during homeroom…**

"Why isn't Yuna or Tidus here yet? Class is almost over!" Rikku exclaimed, looking around nervously.

"Maybe something came up, ya?" Wakka suggested.

Paine grunted.

"One of them would've called us. Something's wrong," she pointed out. I didn't say anything, but I noticed an evil grin come across Seymour's face. I nodded, and everyone turned to look at him.

Rikku tore a piece of paper from her binder, rolled it into a ball and threw it at his head. He froze what he was doing and looked over at us. Lulu leaned towards him and hissed, "What happened to Tidus and Yuna?"

"What makes you think I would know?" He asked, pretending to be insulted. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't play stupid, Seymour!" A small smile appeared on his lips.

"Maybe they had a little fight about something. Maybe Tidus did something stupid, who knows, with him. Like I said, how would I know?" Just then, the bell rang. Lulu kept glaring at him for a few minutes before she picked up her stuff and left the room.

"What do you think he meant? I mean I'm sure he knows," Wakka wondered.

"I don't know, but we need to find out. We'll go the houses after school," Lulu decided. We all nodded and headed to our last class.

**(Yuna's POV)**

I didn't want to go back home, so I went to this park that Rikku and I would play at when we were little. I sat in one of the swings and let out a tearless sob. My eyes were sore and they stung from crying so much and so hard.

'_Why did I allow this to happen? Why did I even listen to Seymour? How do I know that he would do anything to Tidus?'_ I already knew that answer to that question though. There was proof on my arm. I looked down and shuddered as I saw the bruises. If he would hurt someone he 'supposedly' liked, then he would definitely hurt someone he hated.

What was I going to do? What was I going to tell Rikku and Lulu and everyone else? They're going to be worried about me and they'll want to know what happened. I'm sure Tidus'll tell them, I mean, they're still his friends.

"Ugh! What am I going to do? Seymour! I hate you!" I screamed, letting myself drop from the swing and fall into the sand. "I hate you!" I whispered as fresh tears started falling.

I had to tell someone, one of my friends. I can't keep going if I don't have someone to be there for me…but the person I want can't. I needed to be strong for Tidus's sake.

I looked up and saw some people near by staring at me so I got up and started running again.

**(Rikku's POV)**

We pulled up at my house and went inside, hoping that Yunie was ok. We looked downstairs, but she wasn't there, so we headed upstairs. We looked in all of the rooms, but she wasn't there either.

"Where is she?" I asked, frustrated that we couldn't find her.

"We need to go to Tidus's house and look there," Lulu said as she headed out the door. We followed her and got in as she started the car. We got to his house quickly, and to our relief, we saw his car in the driveway. We all got out and rushed to the door.

Lulu pressed the doorbell and yelled, "Tidus, it's us. Open up!" She twisted the door handle, and to our surprise it was unlocked. We all went in and saw Tidus just sitting on his couch. He didn't even look at us when we came in. I moved around the couch and kneeled in front of him. I gasped as I looked at his face.

His eyes were swollen and red from crying. They were hollow inside and didn't hold the same depth they had earlier. His hair was a little bit messier than usual and he looked like he had been stabbed a million times. He didn't even look at me. The others came closer so they could see why I gasped. He stayed motionless and didn't take notice to us.

"Tidus, what's wrong?" I asked. He blinked a few times and then looked around at all of us, letting a few more tears to escape. "Where's Yunie? Is she here?" I asked. At the mention of Yuna's name his eyes darted to mine and they showed deep melancholy. He shook his head.

"I don't know where she is…" he whispered. I looked back at the others, and then at Tidus.

"What happened at lunch?" Lulu questioned. He looked down. "Tidus, we need to know."

"I went down a hallway when I heard a noise. I turned the corner and saw Yuna sitting on the ground… crying. I ran to help her, but she pulled away from me.

"I noticed her wince, but she tried to hide it. I looked at her arm and saw bruises in the mark of a hand. I asked her what happened but she wiped away her tears and told me nothing. I knew she was lying so I asked her who hurt her." He took a shaky breath and continued.

"She told me that it didn't matter, what did matter was that her feelings had changed. She didn't want to be with me anymore. I told her I thought she was lying. She said I could believe whatever I wanted to believe.

"The truth was she didn't… love me and didn't want to be with me. I asked her why but she never answered. After that she just…left," Tidus whispered. I wanted to cry for Tidus. I felt so bad, how could Yuna do this to him? She seemed happy with him.

"That doesn't seem like something Yunie would do," I commented.

"That's what I thought," Tidus mumbled.

"So, you don't know where she went?" Lulu asked again. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Tidus," I murmured. He looked at me and tried to smile.

"Thanks, Rikku," He ran his hand through his hair and looked at everyone.

"Is there anything we can do?" Baralai asked.

"The only thing I want is for Yuna to come back to me but I don't think that will happen, so no. Thanks anyway. If you guys wouldn't mind, I'd like to be alone for a while." He sighed. We nodded and started to leave. I lingered behind a little and touched his shoulder.

"We're here for you, ya know; we're your friends too," I told him.

"Thanks… tell everyone will you?" He requested as he patted my hand. I nodded and left. I shut the door behind me and saw that everyone was waiting for me.

"What do we do?" I asked them.

"We wait for her to come back." Lulu responded.

"It's strange, ya? I mean, she seemed pretty happy to me," Wakka sighed. I nodded.

"Maybe she wasn't, though," Paine said. We all stood there thinking about what she said when we decided it was better if we go home and wait for her.

**(Yuna's POV)**

It was getting dark, and the only person that I felt safe telling was Paine. I was in front of her house contemplating whether I should do it or not. After a few minutes I walked up to her door and used the knocker. I quickly wiped away all the tears when Squall answered.

"Yuna?" His brows furrowed and he motioned for me to come in. I shook my head.

"I need to see Paine," I told him. "Right now."

He turned and called for his sister. Luckily, she came quickly. "Paine, I need to talk to you." She nodded and stepped outside with me. "Have… have you seen Tidus?" I asked. She looked away from me.

"Yeah, we went to see him after school. Neither of you came back, so we got worried," she turned back to me. "Were you telling him the truth?"

I knew what she meant, and for a minute I stopped breathing. I shook my head. "Then, why?" I sighed and leaned against the wall.

I told her everything from when Seymour grabbed me to now. I told her how scared I was, and how much I still loved Tidus.

"What do I do?" I cried as my eyes started to water. Paine shook her head. "I'm afraid that he'll do something to Tidus, or maybe one of you, if I don't do as he says."

"We'll figure something out, but for now, you should come in. You can stay the night here and we'll call Lulu and Rikku. They can come over and you can tell them what's going on. That way, at least three of us can be here for you." I sighed and followed her into the house. I hoped that she was right.

The more I thought about this the more I remembered the look in Tidus's eyes when I lied. Would he ever know the truth? Would I ever be able to live with myself? Would he forgive me? Most of all… would he ever love me again?

**A/N:** dun duh dun! What will happen? Will Tidus try to move on or will his love for Yuna still be 'forever and always?' Will Yuna and her friends be able to come up with a plan before something bad happens? Tune in next time! I'll try to update before Monday for all of you but if I don't it'll be whenever I can fit time in.

**E/N:** If you decide to narrate like that again, I will have to hurt you. And if Tidus moves on, you'll probably be dead soon. Read and review, chickadees!


	8. Truth Be Told!

**Disclaimer:** don't own FF or any of the songs in this chapter.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, but school sucks! Please R&R!

**E/N: **And to make the wait even longer, I got back from my trip much later than I thought. I'M SORRY, AWESOME ALL THE TIME! AND ALL THE READERS, I'M SORRY TO YOU, TOO!

**Chapter 8: Truth Be Told!**

**(Yuna's POV)**

I sat there next to Seymour as he wrapped an arm around me and continued on talking with his friends. I looked across the hall and saw all of my friends sitting at our regular table. Everyone, except Tidus.

I shrugged off his arm, disgusted, and got up. I couldn't stand to be by him. I longed so much to sit by everyone. I had to get away from Seymour. He was probably going to get mad that I just left his table. I didn't care anymore.

It had been almost a week since I ran to Paine's house that night. Rikku and Lulu came over and comforted me. We never really came up with a good enough plan to keep everyone safe and keep him away from me at the same time though.

Tidus didn't come to school for a few days after that. When he did, it was horrible. I was being forced to stay by Seymour's side constantly; he almost never let me out of his sight. That morning, Tidus saw us together and I almost died. The look on his face still haunts me when I think about him. After that incident, I never really saw much of him.

I was almost to the exit when I saw _him_ walk in. My eyes met with his and I could see the sadness in them.

_I wish I could scream out loud that I love you,_

He looked away and turned around. My heart started to break for a second time as he started to leave.

_I wish I could say to you don't go –_  
_As he walks away he feels the pain getting strong,_

If only he could know that I truly did care.

_The people in your life, they don't know what's going on_

I watched as he disappeared from the hall and out of my life…

_'He's gone...'_

I felt a hand grab my arm and knew who it was.

"What do you want?" I asked him. He turned me around to face him and glared at me.

"A girl doesn't talk to her boyfriend like that, Yuna," he hissed.

"I may have to act like I'm your girlfriend, but that doesn't mean that I am, Seymour." His eyes narrowed.

"Of course it does; I love you." I rolled my eyes.

"But that doesn't mean that I love you," I told him as I looked back to where Tidus was. His grip tightened on my arm.

"Is it because you love _him_? How can you love someone who doesn't love you?" '

I looked at him furiously. How _dare_ he suggest that? "Tidus does love me, unlike you." Then, Seymour smiled and started pulling me towards the exit.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. You hurt him, so why would he still love you when he could just find someone else that'll love him?" I didn't say anything, but started to think about what he said. The only thing keeping me going was the thought that Tidus still loved me. I never thought that he would move on… but to Tidus, it looks like I already have.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded.

"To show you the truth," was all he said. Seymour continued to drag me down a hall. Finally, he stopped and pointed to something. I followed his gaze and gasped silently.

I saw Tidus pressed up against a locker kissing none other Dona. I looked away and felt the tears escape.

Even though I knew it looked like I had betrayed Tidus, I finally understood the one I loved. He felt deceived. Ravaged. Defeated. Lost. And now I felt it, all of it, as he did.

Seymour started leading me back to the cafeteria, but I didn't care.

"Does that look like someone that loves you?" he asked. I didn't reply. "It doesn't to me." Just then the bell rang and people started exiting classrooms and the cafeteria. I sighed and watched as Paine came out with the masses of students.

"Seymour, just let me go home, please," I begged. I was starting to get so mentally and physically sick with everything going on. I wanted to throw up and scream at the top of my lungs.

"Of course, Yuna. I'll drive you." I shook my head.

"No, I'll walk. I need fresh air. Just leave me alone. I need to think," I replied to him as I started walking off. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smirk and head towards his next class. As soon as he was gone I let a sob escape. Tidus didn't love me anymore.

He didn't _need_ me like I needed him. I felt useless. I felt loveless.

For the first time in a very, very long time, I felt utterly alone. '_Doesn't anyone need me still?'_

"Yuna?" I looked up and saw Paine.

"I need to leave," was all I could say. She nodded and started walking towards her car. I was about to follow when I saw Dona. My blood boiled as she looked at me, smirking. I got into the car and was silent until we arrived at Paine's house. She turned to me and was about to ask me something when I held up my hand.

"I need to do something that'll keep my mind off of certain people." I said angrily. She smiled and nodded.

"I know what we could do."

**(Squall's POV)**

"Man, I wonder where Paine went?" Rikku said as we all walked to our cars. I shrugged as she grabbed my hand. I automatically intertwined our fingers as I looked for my car, but couldn't see it. Paine must have taken it.

"Did you guys notice that Yuna wasn't in class after lunch today? That was kind of weird, ya?" Wakka asked as he headed towards his car. I shot him a death glare when I noticed Tidus stiffen. "Oops, s-sorry, I'll-I'll just… see you guys later!" Wakka said quickly as he got in his car and drove away.

"Hey, Squall, do you think I could go to your house? I need to talk." Tidus asked. I nodded and kissed Rikku goodbye as she and Lulu drove away. I got in the passenger seat and waited for Tidus to speak as we drove. But he never opened his mouth.

We finally arrived at my house and he still hadn't said anything. I got out and noticed that Paine was already home. I opened the door and immediately heard the clanking of swords; Paine must have been practicing her swordsmanship.

"Let's head to my room," I told him. He nodded and followed as we went upstairs. That's when I heard voices. When we arrived in my room, I opened the balcony doors and looked down at our backyard; that's where we usually practiced our fighting. Tidus followed and we both froze when we heard Yuna's voice.

"Paine," **_clank_**, "what am I going to do?" **_Clink_**! "The only things keeping me going are him," _**swords crashing**,_ "his safety," **_crash _**"and his love."

We were looking down at them, watching and listening. Who was she talking about? She couldn't possibly be talking about Seymour, because we all knew that he never treated her like he loved her.

"I want to tell him so badly that I _do_ love him. That I'm only doing this so I can keep him safe, so I can keep seeing him everyday. But… when I saw him with her, I felt like giving up. Like what I'm doing is worthless," Yuna said.

"Don't you think it's a little weird that he knew the exact spot to take you? I mean, how did he know that was going to happen?" Paine asked as she dodged Yuna's sword.

"I don't know…"

"Maybe it was set up," Paine said as she swung at her. Yuna stopped and took a deep breath.

"Let's take a break, o—

She looked up in mid sentence and immediately stopped when she saw us. Paine followed her gaze.

"Oh crap," she muttered. I looked over at the place Tidus had been, but he had left. I looked back down and saw that Yuna, too, was gone.

**(Tidus's POV)**

Who was she talking about? I saw her run and decided to go after her. I know that I'd been avoiding her lately, but couldn't help but wonder if there was something bad going on. I was at the bottom of the stairs when she opened the front door and ran out, despite the fact that a small rain had begun to fall from the sky.

"Yuna! Wait!" I yelled as I ran. She looked back and kept running. I easily caught up with her and grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop on the front lawn. She winced and yanked her arm away.

"What's going on?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"You don't understand, just leave me alone!" She cried, her voice rising higher and higher with every word. She rubbed her arm and looked at me. "It's the only way!" Yuna yelled. I looked at her, confused.

"Only way for what?" I questioned angrily. Why wasn't she telling me? She looked at me for a moment. She looked angry yet sad. I asked again, "for what, Yuna?"

"It's the only way to save you!" she screamed at me, throwing her arms in the air. That's when I noticed some of the bruises. They were on her arms and they definitely weren't from her sword fight with Paine.

_Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left_  
_'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

I lightly grabbed her arm and raised the sleeve of her shirt more so I could see it. She tried to pull away, but I wouldn't let her. I looked up into her eyes.

Her face was streaked with tears and raindrops, her bi-colored eyes full of devastation. Her bottom lip was quivering, and her teeth were clenched.

"Where'd you get these bruises, Yuna?" I whispered. She looked away and wiped away a tear. By now both Paine and Squall had come out and were standing behind us in the front door, listening. I placed my hand on the side of her cheek, caressing it lightly, making her look at me. She closed her eyes and sighed.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

"Did Seymour do this?" I asked her gently as I cupped her face in my hands. She nodded as more tears came out. I wiped them away and hugged her tightly.

_This time, This place  
On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my chest. Oh, how I missed the feeling of her in my arms. The smell of her hair and the feeling of her skin against mine.

The soft drizzle of rain stopped, but the sky remained cloudy and gray.  
_  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymoreSo far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and  
never let me go_

I looked around and figured that it probably wasn't a good idea to keep standing out here, so I picked her up bridal style and carried her back into Squall's house. I looked down at her and saw that she was looking back at me. I kissed her forehead and held her as close as I could.

I sat her down on the couch and kneeled in front of her. Paine and Squall had gone into another room to give us some privacy. I waited until Yuna got comfortable so that I could talk to her. There was something I had to know.

"Yuna? There's something that I've been wondering. Do you… love me?" I asked her. She grabbed my hands and placed them in hers, pulling them closer to her. She was shivering from the cold, light rain, and Yuna sighed. I could feel her heart beating.

"Yes," she whispered. I looked down for a minute and then back up at her.

"Did you still love me when I found you in the hall that day?" I sucked in a breath as I waited for her answer. She nodded.

"Then, why?"

**(Yuna's POV)**

I knew what he meant. I looked at him and told him the whole story. I told him everything from the terrible moment in the hall up to now. What I needed to know the most was what happened with him and Dona today.

"What was going on with you and Dona during lunch?" I asked him.

"After I saw you at the cafeteria, I went to my locker and found her there. I tried to ignore her, but she just kept talking to me and wouldn't leave me alone. Then, all of a sudden, she just started kissing me. I guess that's what you saw," he explained, looking down.

"So, you're not going out with her?" I asked, hopeful. He looked up at me like I was crazy.

"Ugh! No way!"

I started laughing and hugged him. I missed being in his strong embrace so much. I forgot how much at rest I felt with him.

"I missed you so much!" I whispered into his skin.

"Me too," I felt him smile and he kissed my neck. "Don't…leave me again Yuna. I don't think I'd be able to handle it. Please just stay with me forever."

"No," I said. He pulled back and looked at me, scared. I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Forever and always," I whispered. Then I did what I'd been missing and wanting to do the most: I kissed him.

(**A/N:** I could end this chapter right here… but …since I won't be updating much with school and stuff I WILL continue for you! I want many thanks and many reviews for this! Enjoy!)

(**E/N**: Oh, sure, more work for me! ((cough)) that's okay, I like it!)

There was a cough from behind us, so we broke apart.

"Sorry to interrupt this little moment, but it's getting late," Paine told us. Tidus got up and offered me his hand.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." I smiled and took the offer.

"Bye, you guys," I said as we left. He opened the passenger door for me and got in. We didn't say anything on the way there; we stayed silent. It wasn't an awkward silence, though. It was a comfortable one that both of us had been missing for a while.

When we got to the house, he walked me to the door and we said our goodnights. I closed the door behind me and was about to head up to my room when I saw a note on the fridge. It was from Rikku and Lulu. They had gone out to eat. I continued on upstairs. Once in my room, I shut the door quietly and was about to get my pjs when a hand covered my mouth.

"Hello, sweetheart."

My eyes went wide in fear as his voice rang through my mind. _He knows!_

**(Tidus's POV)**

I was pulling away when I saw something weird moving around outside of Yuna's house. I stopped and watched for a few minutes when I saw them climb up into her window. I jumped out of my car and ran to the door. I reached on top of the doorframe for the spare key, opened the door, and ran up the stairs to her room two at a time, praying she was ok.

I reached the door, but it was locked. I backed up a little and ran into it, causing the lock to break. I looked around the room and saw her pushed up against a wall by Seymour.

"Tidus!" Yuna yelled. Seymour pushed her harder against the wall.

"Well, if it isn't the little hero himself. Nice of you to join us," He laughed.

"Let her go, Seymour," I demanded. He shook his head with a wry smile. He looked down at Yuna and stroked her face. She tried to move away, but couldn't. I decided to take my chance. I ran and tackled him.

**(Yuna's POV)**

I fell to the floor as Tidus tackled Seymour. I quickly got up and dialed 911.

"Hello."

"Yes, there are two men fighting in my house! I'm afraid someone's going to get really hurt! Please send the police," I spoke quickly. I gave the operator the address and ran back to the room. Tidus was leaning against the wall and Seymour was on the ground. I ran to Tidus and held him. I could hear sirens and saw the lights flashing through my window.

**(Tidus's POV)**

Lulu and Rikku had come home after the police came and we were all asked questions. They had arrested Seymour after he woke up, and apparently he was wanted for more than harassment and abuse. We were all sitting on their porch as the police finished up.

"Can we stay at your house, Tidus?" Yuna asked. I looked down at her nodded.

"Of course," I told her and kissed her lightly. "Come on," I grabbed Yuna's hand and we all got into my car. We got to my house quickly and I showed Lulu and Rikku to their rooms. I was about to show Yuna to hers when she stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I stepped closer.

"I don't want to be alone tonight. Please, stay with me. I don't want to have anymore nightmares." I smiled softly and nodded. I entered my room and immediately lay down. She came and lay down next to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her close to me.

"I'll keep your nightmares away, promise," I whispered. She smiled and kissed my lips lightly. I watched her as she slowly drifted off to sleep. I had missed her so much. I don't know what I would've done if anything had happened to her.

**A/N:** Yea, no more Seymour. I promise! I hope you liked it. The next update probably won't be for like another week or two. Three tops! Review!

**E/N:** Sorry for the wait, everyone! I hate camping anyway. The lack of Internet access makes me _bleed,_ I tell you… Bleed. Read and review, please!


	9. Recovering Under the Stars

Disclaimer: Don't own FF or any of the songs.

A/N: Hi, we're back! We hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the extra long wait. I just got done with midterms; they're really hard and suck! Anyway thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter for me. I hope you all keep reading even though I'm updating slowly. This chapter is mostly fluff since it's the first chapter that they're back together in! Yay! R&R!

E/N: And eeeeeveryone loves fluff! My apologies, too, for the delay. My mom is away this week, and I have extra work to do because of that. Now for the story! Oh, and we don't own these characters or any songs we use.

Chapter 9:

(Yuna's POV)

I moaned as the sunlight came streaming down on my eyes through the window. I tried to get back to the wonderful dream I was having. I dreamt that Seymour was gone and I was with Tidus again. I decided that I should get up and stop making myself suffer anymore when I noticed there was something strong holding on to my waist. I opened my eyes for the first time and saw Tidus.

I smiled and leaned my head against his chest. I breathed in his wonderful sent and let my fingertips lightly run down his bare chest and trace his washboard abs. I felt him stir as his hands ran up and down my arms. He brought his face down and placed it in the crook of my neck.

"Mmm…" His chest vibrated as he placed small, gentle kisses along my neck. I smiled against his skin and got as close to him as possible. I was finally with him and wasn't going to let our time slip away.

"I missed you," I whispered. He made his way up to my lips and kissed me sweetly.

"I missed you too," He told me as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Let's just… stay like this… for a while," I breathed, hoping he wouldn't mind. Being in his arms again made me feel so happy and warm…and loved.

"Ok," was all he said and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. No more than five minutes later, I'm sure, Rikku was knocking on the door.

"Are you guys awake yet? Or are you just going to lay in there all day?" She yelled, still pounding. I sighed.

"We're up Rikku, we're up." Tidus groaned.

"Well then get up, sillies. You can't keep Yuna to yourself ALL day you know. We want to see her smiling again too!" my cousin whined.

"Fine, we'll be out in a few minutes! Go... call Squall or something!" He told her. After a few seconds of silence I heard her mumbling something as she left. Tidus got up and pulled me with him.

"Come on, if we don't get up she might knock the door down," Tidus said, rolling his eyes. I smiled and grabbed his hand as we left the room. We were heading downstairs when I heard Rikku on the phone.

"Come _on,_ Squallie, please? Just for a little while? Yuna and Tidus are finally back together so we can all hang out again. Pretty please…" I smiled, knowing he would give in. Squall would do anything when it came to Rikku. After a few minutes of silence she squealed. "'Kay, see you soon! Love you," Rikku came out of her room and smiled.

"Where's Lulu?" I asked.

"She's downstairs making breakfast, or something," Rikku told us as she marched downstairs. Tidus and I followed and found her in the kitchen.

We said 'hi' and sat down on the couch as Rikku impatiently waited for Squall to arrive. He turned on his T.V. and brought my back against his chest.

(Rikku's POV)

I watched Tidus and Yuna while I waited for Squall. They seemed so much happier now. She finally looked at peace and he looked complete. Just laying on the couch watching T.V. they looked content. I was glad things were going back to normal. Well, as normal as they normally are for us, at least.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the sound of a knock on the door. I grinned and ran to answer it. I opened it and there he was. Just standing there, looking like a Greek god, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets wearing baggy blue pants and a tight-ish black t-shirt. He smiled briefly and came in. Tidus looked over his shoulder and nodded.

"Hey Squall," Yuna greeted.

"Hi Yuna, Lulu," He replied as Lulu came into the room. She had her purse and keys in hand.

"Where are you going?" Yuna asked her.

"Well as much as I'd love to hang around here with you guys I have better places to be," she said with a soft smile.

"Would this place happen to be somewhere a certain someone would be? Oh, say… Wakka?" I teased her. She blushed but didn't say anything. Squall sat down on the love seat and pulled me down on his lap. I rested my head against his shoulder and got comfortable as we watched T.V.

After a while I noticed that Tidus and Yuna had fallen asleep. I looked at Squall and also found him sleeping. I smiled and watched him for a few minutes. His face wasn't as intimidating as it usually was, more like alluring. His arms were around my waist and his hands were placed on my stomach. His rhythmic breathing caused his shirt to tighten and his muscles to show more. (E/N: And as a Squall fangirl, I cannot help but show some appreciation for _that.)_

I was about to get up when his hands stopped me. I looked at him but he still had his eyes closed. I raised an eyebrow at him. I wonder if he'd been asleep that whole time or not.

"Don't…" He whispered. I turned my body so that I was facing him now and placed my legs on the outside of his so I was straddling him. His arms went around my waist as I leaned down and kissed him.

First on his neck, then his jaw, his check and finally to his lips. His warm, sweet lips kissed me back. I felt my body shiver when his hands touched my skin. His hands slowly slipped under the hem of my shirt and touched my stomach.

I giggled as his fingertips brushed my ticklish spot. I heard someone clear his or her throat and I turned slightly. Tidus was looking at us while Yuna still slept in his arms.

"Do you mind?" He whispered. Squall sent him a glare.

"Ok, ok…" I complained as he lay back down and we calmed down. I lay back down in Squall's arms and basked in his warmth and touch until, I too, fell asleep.

I woke up again a few hours later to the sound of Yuna's voice. I carefully looked at them, Squall wasn't awake yet, and saw that Yuna was sitting up. Tidus's head was lying in her lap and she was running her hands through his hair as he closed his eyes. She was singing a song, meant for him I'm sure. It was beautiful and deep.

_Spirit of my being,_

_Soul of my spirit,_

_Ever unfailing my love will be,_

_Soul of my heart,_

_Spirit of my soul,_

_Always constant,_

_I__ will adore you…_

_Unfailing my love shall be,_

_Spirit of my soul,_

_Unfailing I will be…_

_I'll be content,_

_No more torment,_

_If you will grant me yet one more kiss,_

_J__ust one kiss I'll be content…_

(Tidus's POV)

I lay there listening to her as she sang. Her voice was so soft and sweet and the words were so loving that I could feel her emotions coming off her body in waves that overwhelmed me.

_I shall be happy in my torment, _

_If I can kiss those beautiful lips…_

_Spirit of my being,_

_Soul of my spirit,_

_Ever unfailing my love shall be,_

_Ever unfailing my love is,_

_I'll be content,_

_No more torment,_

_If you will grant me yet one more kiss,_

_Just one kiss I'll be content…_

_I shall be happy in my torment, _

_If I can kiss those beautiful lips…_

Her voice died away but her words kept ringing in my head. I loved her so much. She had been through so much for me, and how could I ever show her how deep my love actually went?

I opened my eyes and looked up at her. She was looking at me and smiled. I saw a tear escape the corner of her eye and wondered if she wrote this when we were torn apart.

My hand automatically went to her face and wiped away that tear. She leaned down and kissed my lips long and slow. She pulled away but let her lips linger there for a moment.

"Did you write that?" I asked her gently. She nodded.

"Let's do something tonight. Just you and me," I whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"I'd like that."

"Aww, how sweet… come on Yunie, let's go so we can get you ready! We haven't been on a shopping spree in forever!" Rikku said excitedly getting off of Squall. (E/N: ((snickers)) getting off of Squall.) Yuna looked at me and I nodded.

"I'll pick you up at eight," I told her. She smiled and gave me a quick kiss as she and Rikku left. When they were gone Squall looked at me.

"Where are you going to take her?" he asked. I smiled.

"Somewhere perfect…"

(Yuna's POV at 8 o'clock)

We were already in his car and driving somewhere. Where, I didn't know. It looked like we were going to the middle of nowhere. I had already asked him where we were going, but he wouldn't tell me. Even after I gave him the pout. Which he resisted.

Finally after what seemed like hours of driving he stopped and parked in the middle of a field. I looked around me wondering if I was missing something but couldn't think of anything. All of a sudden something covered my eyes. I lifted my hands to my eyes and felt his hands there over a piece of cloth.

"Tidus! What's going on?" I asked.

"Shh…it's alright. It's part of the surprise. Just stay here until I open your door and help you out, ok?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded and heard his car door open and close.

I heard him get in the trunk and rustle around with some stuff for a while. With what I had no clue but after a while I heard my car door open and felt him take my hands in his. He helped me out and we took a few steps away from the car when he we stopped. Tidus let go of my hands and moved beside me.

"Ok, now sit down. It's ok, just do it and then I'll tell you what to do afterwards." I did as I was told totally clueless to what he was planning. Once I was seated, I noticed I was sitting on some kind of a blanket.

"Now lay all the way down," Tidus whispered as his hands came to my shoulders and slowly and gently pushed me down until my head rested on what felt like a pillow.

I felt his body next to mine and then he said, "you can take off your blindfold now." I took it off and gasped at what I saw. I was looking at a beautiful sky full of bright stars that you couldn't see in the city. It was beautiful. Magical.

I looked over at him and saw he was watching me. I smiled and brought myself closer to him as he laid his arm around me. We laid there for a while in a comfortable silence just enjoying everything when he broke the silence.

"Yuna…" He said. I looked at him but he kept looking up.

"Yea Tidus,"

"I have another surprise for you and I hope you like it." He whispered as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"Why wouldn't I like it? It's from you!" I grinned. He just smiled. His eyes were dancing as he took my hand in his.

"I want to give you something…" Tidus murmured as our faces came closer together, "something precious to me." His lips brushed mine and he kissed me slowly. I felt him open my hand and place a small, cold object in my palm.

He pulled away and I looked down. It was a diamond ring. I looked up at him, shocked. "That ring was my mother's. She told me before she died that she wanted me to give it to someone special to me. Someone precious in my life. It was a promise ring my dad gave to her when they were going out. I want you to have it… it's my promise to you."

I looked back down at the ring with tears in my eyes. He loves me so much that he'd give me one of the last things he has of his mom. I slipped it on my ring finger on my right hand and looked back at him.

"Thank you," I whispered, "This must mean so much to you."

"You mean a lot to me. Much more than you know; much more than I can express to you. You're my life now." He caressed my check and looked into my eyes. I didn't have to question his love. I leaned forward and kissed him with as much force and passion as I was feeling.

His arms went around me and held me to him. When we broke apart we were both breathing hard.

"So I take it you like it then?" he asked. I couldn't help but laugh; it was such a silly question.

"Of course I do. So what's your promise to me?" I asked, teasing him. He smiled.

"To love you always…"

"…And forever." I whispered completing his sentence for him. It was like we were both promising each other. Nothing was breaking us apart again. We were meant to be and I knew that I wanted to be with him always and forever.

A/N: Well, like I said earlier, a lot of fluff! I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter: more Rikku/Squall, Lulu/Wakka and Paine/Baralai (Tidus/Yuna are a given). Please review and stay tuned! You'll hear from me in about 3 weeks (if not sooner! I really got back in the mood of writing) since midterms are now over! I'm also thinking about creating a new story so be looking for that too! (not sure what the title will be yet) ttyl! AATT

E/N: And I will edit as fast as I can. And yay, fluff! I was tempted to add something along the lines of "I want you to wear that ring until we're old enough for you to wear one with even more meaning" but I decided against it. This was probably better. And I'll be editing the other story, so, yeah. Catch ya later, alligators!


	10. Needed Info

**Author's note: **

* * *

Chapter 9 WAS the end of _A Change of Heart_!!!!!!

Well I wasn't going to do this but I can't think of anything else to write for this story that would end it or close it more perfectly than chapter 9. I'm sorry to all of you who are reading this and were expecting another chapter.

I know I said I was going to come up with another chapter but my ideas have run out. And I'm sorry it took me sooo long to post this, I've been trying to think of more but I can't. sorry. I hope you all enjoyed _A Change of Heart_ and will continue to look for more stories from me.

**

* * *

I currently have another FF story out:  
_Lips of an Angel_ (It's under FFX-2)—**

**Chapters:** 2

**Summary**: High School Fic. In the Farplane there are angels who watch over Spira. Each angel is given a specific job. For some, their job is the job of a Guardian Angel. If you are chosen by the Elders of the Farplane for that, it means the human you are chosen to guard has some kind of bond with you; a bigger destiny then just helping each other. Yuna, a 17 year old angel, is given the task of being Tidus's Guardian Angel. Tidus is the son of the famous Blitzer Jecht who beats him on the regular. Will Yuna be able to help Tidus? Will he realize what she is? Will they both figure out their bigger destiny? Will enemies from Tidus's High School and Yuna's Farplane combine and try to change their destiny? Read and find out!

I hope you'll go to my profile and check it out for me. I've been told that its a lot better than this one so maybe you'll like it. Lips of an Angel should be updated soon, possibly within the week.

* * *

Thanks for all of your reviews and support!

Awesome All The Time


End file.
